Rugrats: Heirs Of Fate
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A parody of the Heirs of Fate arc of Fire Emblem Fates, with Rugrats and All Grown Up characters.
1. Cast

**Chapter 1: Cast**

Female Kana: Abigail

Male Kana: George

Shigure: Zack

Shiro: Tommy

Kiragi: Dil

Seigbert: Chuckie

Forrest: Kimi

Dwyer: Phil

Ophelia: Wally

Soleil: Savannah Shane

Velouria: Angelica

Asugi: Jesse

Caeldori: Susie

Sophie: Lil

Midori: Kiki

Mitama: Francine

Hisame: Harold

Selkie: Prudence the Junk Food Kid

Nina: Nicole

Percy: Dean

Ace the Dragon: Scar Snout the Wolf

Rhajat: Rachel

Ignatius: Darryl

Corrin: Peter (Male for Abigail, Female for George)

Azura: Mike Wehrenberg

All main 1st Generation Fates Characters: All Rugrats adults and parents of Rugrats children

Cadros: The Princess from the EuroReptarland Reptar Show (who will be called Meiko in this parody)

Sumeragi: Lou

Mikoto: Rosalyn

Arete: Celeste

Lilith: Siri

Anankos: Reptar


	2. Prologue

**Chapter 2: Prologue**

 _Zack: I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. Children born during the war were raised in faraway Deeprealms. When the long war finally came to an end, these children were called home. But on that very day, a force of mysterious soldiers struck the Deeprealms. The parents fought valiantly to the last to keep their children safe, but one child, Abigail, found herself wandering, lost in every sense. Left alone and bereft to march through the rain... she had no inkling of the many turns of fate to come._


	3. Heirs Of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams 1

**Chapter 3: Heirs Of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams 1**

Abigail was walking alone in the rain with Erebus, sobbing quietly.

 _"Papa... I'm sorry. If I was stronger... if I could fight like you... maybe then this wouldn't have happened."_ Abigail thought.

* * *

Later, Abigail was in a forest.

 _"Why... why wasn't I stronger?"_ Abigail wondered.

Just then, a girl named Francine walked over.

"Hello. Why, you've been crying. Whatever for?" Francine asked.

"Wha..." Abigail started to ask.

"Lost and far from home / I meet a young girl weeping / May I tend her wounds?" Francine asked.

Another girl, a half-fox girl named Prudence, walked up to the two.

"I dunno... it doesn't look from here like she's banged up." Prudence said.

"Um... who are you two?" Abigail asked.

"I'm Prudence!" Prudence replied.

"And I am Francine. What should we call you?" Francine asked.

"I'm Abigail." Abigail replied.

"Then if I may ask, Abigail, what has brought you to tears? Have you lost your way?" Francine asked.

"Wha... no! Of course I'm not lost! I'm just, um... I don't have a home to go to anymore." Abigail replied.

"No home? What happened?" Prudence asked.

"My whole village got smashed. Even my house. My papa tried to help, but they might have smashed him too. It's all my fault... because I can't fight, and my papa... I... I don't know what to do!" Abigail replied.

"Oh, dear. Why don't you take a deep breath and tell us what you saw?" Francine asked.

"I... I don't really know. I was too busy running away. A bunch of soldiers poofed out of nowhere in the place where we lived and..." Abigail started to reply.

"Out of nowhere? Uh oh." Prudence muttered.

"She can only mean..." Francine started to say.

"Yeah. Sounds like poor li'l Abigail's been through the same thing as us." Prudence said.

"Abigail, it's important that you try to remember." Francine said.

"O-Okay... they were messing everything up, so I wanted to fight them. I was too small, though just when I was almost beaten up, my papa came to help. But they were so strong, not even Papa could do anything. He told me to run. I didn't want to, but he begged me, so I made up my mind to run away as fast as I could. I heard someone scream behind me, and that was the last time I saw him. I found a hiding place in the forest to wait for him, but he never came." Abigail explained.

"I'm so very sorry, Abigail." Francine said.

"He left this sword with me, though. What did he call it? Ebus? Erebus? He told me he'd take care of the bad guys and that I needed to protect the sword." Abigail said.

"He gave you his sword? But then how did he hope to fight off these marauders?" Prudence asked.

"Oh, my papa doesn't need a sword to fight! He can turn into a dragon!" Abigail replied.

"Your dad can transform? Mine too! My dad uses a special stone to turn into a giant kitsune. It's really pretty!" Prudence said.

"A kitsune? Wow. I'm not like my papa, though. I wish I could transform... or heal people like Francine. Then he'd still be... still be..." Abigail started to say.

She started sobbing again.

"Aw, Abigail... we know how it feels. After all the same thing happened to us. A bunch of soldiers popped up out of literally nowhere to attack Francine and me. We booked it all the way out here." Prudence said.

"Really?" Abigail asked.

"For all our staves and stones, we couldn't save our fathers either. It pains me to admit, but I was perfectly useless in the assault on my home. Father called out to me several times, but I was napping soundly inside of our manor. By the time I roused myself, our home had already been surrounded by troops. Father fought heroically to give me time to escape. He meant to come with me, but I lost sight of him for an instant, and then... by the time I got my bearings, he was nowhere to be found. I have my doubts that he still lives." Francine replied.

"Oh no." Abigail said.

"Well, death comes to us all. If he has gone to his reward, I'll waste no time with tears. And yet... and yet...I can't help but wonder what might have happened if I were awake. Or if I had not lost sight of my father at just the wrong time. And how about you, Prudence? Were you also separated from your father in your Deeprealm?" Francine asked.

"Well, not exactly. At least, I didn't see him there. When those spooky soldiers hit, I ran this way by myself. But you know, I did see my dad's torn-up scarf in the fort on my way out. For all I know, he croaked in battle trying to protect me from those guys... though of course, I never saw a body, so fingers crossed! I like to think he's still alive out there, looking all over the place for me." Prudence replied.

"Hey, your right... we don't know for sure if they are dead or not. But what do we do now, though?" Abigail asked.

Suddenly, a few of the soldiers that had attacked their homes appeared. Abigail gasped.

"There they are! Those spooky soldiers! Their probably the same ones who hurt my papa!" Abigail said.

Prudence growled.

"GrrrrRRR! I'll make them regret busting in on MY Deeprealm!" Prudence said.

"Prudence, don't! This can't end well for you!" Francine said.

"Says who? You never know until you try!" Prudence asked.

"I'm confident that I do know. They have the advantage of numbers. Plus, of the three of us, your the only one worth anything in a fight. Abigail's too small, and I won't do much damage waving my staff around. I'm a poet, not a soldier. And my muse is telling me to run away." Francine replied.

"But..." Prudence started to say.

"Your father risked his life to save yours. You must honor his sacrifice." Francine said.

Prudence sighed.

"Gaaaaaah! Fine, you win. But what about those guys fighting over there? Shouldn't we help them?" Prudence asked.

She pointed over to two boys, one of them named Dil, and the other named Harold. Dil attacked one of the soldiers with a crescent moon shaped light purple colored bow, but missed.

"Oops... missed again. Guess I should have had more practice before taking my dad's sacred bow into battle." Dil said.

"We're outnumbered, Dil. Let's cut our losses and go!" Harold said.

Abigail, Francine, and Prudence ran over to them.

"What are you two thinking? Your putting yourselves into great danger!" Francine asked.

"That's what I keep telling Dil, but no! He keeps insisting that..." Harold started to reply.

"If you need to go, Harold, then go! I'd hate to see you get hurt because of a risk I decided to take." Dil said.

"What's this your on about? I'm not leaving you behind, dagnabbit! It's over, Dil. They won. Even our fathers were no match for these guys, remember?" Harold asked.

 _"Oh no. Not these guys too."_ Abigail thought.

"Our fathers... your right. I have to save my father! And that means beating these soldiers. Here goes nothing! Haaah!" Dil replied.

He attacked one of the soldiers with the bow, but missed again. Dil sighed.

"I blew it." Dil muttered.

"Aw, come on! Give it up already! You can't handle that bow!" Prudence said.

"Rub it in, why don't you." Dil muttered.

"You have to see by now that these foes are beyond your abilities. Before taking aim / You must know your own limits / Pick your fights with care." Francine said.

"Yeah, I know. I know! But what do you want me to do? Run away? It's not that simple!" Dil asked angrily.

"We run, or we die. Seems cut and dried enough to me!" Harold replied.

"Thanks, Harold. I get it. I just feel like I'm so close to figuring our the trick to this bow... just because I've missed every shot so far doesn't mean I won't nail the next one! I just have to keep believing, and the Blazing Yumi will do it's thing eventually." Dil said.

"What's Blazing Yumi?" Abigail asked.

"That's this bow's name. It's a sacred weapon my dad left me. It used to be a weaker red colored bow called Noble Yumi, but it evolved into this. I haven't hit anything with it yet, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up! I won't rest until my dad is safe!" Dil replied.

"Oh." Abigail said.

"So no, I'm NOT gonna run! I know if I keep trying, I can make this bow work! Go ahead and watch me!" Dil said.

He attacked with Blazing Yumi again, and this time, he killed the soldier he was fighting.

"Dil! By plum, you did it! You gave them a taste of the Blazing Yumi!" Harold said.

"Heeeeck yeaaaaah! I did it! I! DID! IT! Did you see me do it? Just like Dad used to do!" Dil said excitedly.

"V-Very impressive, but it still doesn't turn the odds in our favor." Francine said.

"Dil! Do that again! Can you teach me how you did that? If I believe in my sword, do you think it'll work for me too? Will that help me fight? Can I save my papa then?" Abigail asked.

"Uhhhh... wait, is that Erebus?" Dil asked.

"You know about it?" Abigail asked.

"My dad says that's the sword that'll save the world. One of those "only the chosen one can wield it" sorta deals." Dil replied.

"Oh... but I'm not the chosen one. This is Papa's sword, not mine. I... I couldn't help him. I just had to stand there and watch him fight. I couldn't do what you did." Abigail said.

"You've got it all wrong, Abigail! I was just like you a little while ago. I couldn't do anything to help my dad either. I was so mad at myself... but moping over the past won't help us now. We have to move on. Think about it, Abigail. What do you want to do to change things?" Dil asked.

"Um... I want to fight. I wanna beat up these guys my papa was fighting and rescue him. And that's why... that's why I wanna learn how to use this sword." Abigail replied.

"Then let's give it a test swing or two. We'll keep trying until it works. You'll get it! After all, I speak from experience!" Dil said.

"You think I can do it? Do you really think... I can fight the spooky men?" Abigail asked.

"I don't think so, Abigail. I KNOW so!" Dil replied.

"Thank you, Dil!" Abigail said.

Suddenly, Blazing Yumi started glowing a darker purple color, while Erebus started glowing purple as well.

"Whoa, what the heck? Why's Blazing Yumi glowing?" Dil asked.

"My sword's shining, too! Dil, what's going on? Did I mess up somewhere?"

There was a flash of purple before the glow around Erebus and Blazing Yumi faded. Blazing Yumi looked the same, but Erebus was different. It was radiating a sky-blue aura, and the second to the top slot of the blade was illuminated sky-blue.

"Erebus is different now!" Abigail said.

Dil grinned.

"Nice! I saw the beam of light shoot straight from Blazing Yumi into Erebus. I think your sword has tapped into my bow's power! I have no idea how that works, but I'm not about to question it." Dil said.

Suddenly, more soldiers showed up.

"Yikes! Where'd all these soldiers come from all of a sudden?" Prudence asked.

"Are they here because of my sword?" Abigail asked.

"They could have just as easily been drawn to the burst of light it emitted." Francine replied.

"Or maybe it's got them scared. Could be they've come to get rid of it before things get worse for them." Harold said.

"It's okay, Abigail. Just believe in yourself. Your ready for this, I know it. Take a deep breath and lift your sword high. Even if you miss, I got your back." Dil said.

"Okay, I'll try! Alright... I'm coming, Papa! Please, Erebus... help me fight them off!" Abigail said.

She attacked and killed a soldier.

"Attagirl, Abigail!" Dil said.

"It worked! Thank you, Dil!" Abigail said.

"Haha, thank yourself! We've got these guys licked!" Dil said.

Abigail nodded.

"Yeah!" Abigail said.

Harold frowned.

"Alright, then. Change of plans, apparently. No more running. We fight as a team." Harold said.

"Harold? But you said..." Dil started to say.

"Running now would put us all in danger. What kind of fool do you take me for? Besides, I told you I'd protect you, remember? My sword is yours, my lord." Harold said.

"Harold... thank you! Your the best!" Dil said.

"Urrrghh... sorry, Francine! I can't back down from this fight!" Prudence said.

"What? Prudence, you..." Francine started to say.

"I haven't felt right since I ran away from my own Deeprealm. With Abigail's help, maybe we can finally make a stand against them! Plus, I just wanna see if I can go the distance in a real fight! I've never been in a tooth-and-nail brawl before, so this is such a great chance!" Prudence said.

"I see... very well. You've forced my hand. Not to worry, I think. Four front-line fighters should even the odds. And I suppose I can help, too. If you need healing, you may rely on my staff." Francine said.

Abigail laughed.

"Yay! Here we go! We have to believe our parents are okay! We're gonna save them all!" Abigail said.


	4. Heirs Of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams 2

**Chapter 4: Heirs Of Fate 1: In Endless Dreams 2**

After suddenly being transported to a fortress and fending off an army of the soldiers, the enemy commander, a mounted redhead that was semi-invisible and glowing purple like the rest of the soldiers, ran away from the battlefield.

"Huh?" Abigail asked.

"That one just turned tail and ran! We gotta go after it so we can ask what's going on!" Dil said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Abigail said.

"Wait." a voice said.

There was a flash of blue and white before a man appeared, looking transparent.

"It would be better not to give chase. For now, at least." the man said.

"Who are you?" Abigail asked.

"I'm... no. That's not the question you should be asking right now. What I can assure you of is that I'm not your enemy. There's little that I can tell you, but I ask again that you not pursue them." the man replied.

"Hmm... okay. I can tell your nice. It feels almost like I've met you before, but I don't remember anything about you. That seems weird." Abigail said.

"Wow, your right! I feel like I've seen this man somewhere before too." Prudence added.

"Hm... not me. But I've got a terrible memory for faces, so it could just be that I forgot." Dil said.

"So young, and your mind is failing you already? Tsk, tsk." Francine said.

"Not necessarily. If you don't remember forgetting about something... can you really be said to have forgotten it at all?" Harold asked.

Francine was silent for a few moments.

"I'm not sure that's how that works." Francine replied.

"Don't worry. When the time comes... at the end of your strife... that hazy feeling will become clear. Everything will return to normal." the man said. He then turned to Abigail and asked "Listen carefully, Abigail... do you have a Dragonstone?".

"No. I can't turn into a dragon, so..." Abigail started to reply.

"That's what you believe, but the truth is, you can. It's hard to control the impulse to become a dragon, though... so I'll grant you a stone to help channel those feelings through." the man said.

There was a flash of white, and when it faded, he was holding a violet colored stone.

"There. This is your Dragonstone. You must take very good care of it. Never let it our of your sight." the man said.

Abigail took the Dragonstone.

"Thank you! I can use this to turn into a dragon?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. Your Dragonstone and Sky Erebus will make you fearsome in battle." the man replied.

"Sky Erebus?" Abigail asked in confusion.

"Your sword's new name. Erebus's name and shape changes whenever it resonates with another sacred weapon. Its next form after Sky Erebus is Flaming Erebus. Eventually, it will become Shadow Erebus, also known as the Fire Emblem." the man replied.

"The Fire Emblem..." Abigail muttered.

"It is a very beautiful, very powerful blade. With the Fire Emblem, your certain to be able to rescue those important to you." the man replied.

"You mean our papas? Do you know what happened to them? Please tell us! Where are they? Their not... dead, are they?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know. They are beyond my sight. But they promised me once that they would live life to the fullest for me. That way, they won't disappear as I did." the man replied.

"Disappear?" Abigail asked.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can tell you. This is something that you must discover for yourselves. But I'll leave you with this. The soldiers you fight here... didn't you think there was something strange about them?" the man asked.

Abigail remained silent.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a ruined land far away, a boy named Zack was singing softly to himself.

"In the white light, a hand reaches through... a double-edged blade cuts your heart in two... waking dreams fade away... embrace the brand-new day." Zack muttered. He was silent for a few moments before he said "A song for one who chooses the cherry blossom over the rose. It has such power that it can seize control of one's soul. Only it, combined with the dragon's stone, can grant the miracle we need. But once you take hold of it, your soul will sink below the waves... it's power will no longer reach your body. Even if someone else takes it up, their song can never reach your sunken soul. I know this full well... yet I can't stop myself from doing what must be done.".


	5. Heirs Of Fate 2: Realms Collide 1

**Chapter 5: Heirs Of Fate 2: Realms Collide 1**

 _Zack: I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. Shortly after Abigail took up Sky Erebus, a dragon's roar shook the town streets. If the town had residents before, they were nowhere to be seen now. The only people about were other children forced from their Deeprealms. To the east, a princess wandered with only her retainers for company. In the west, a callow butler encountered a knight errant upon her unruly horse. From nearby came the cry of a dragon crazed with grief... the wretched soul was none other then a second Abigail, this one a male, named George instead._

* * *

In a town square, George had transformed into a dragon.

 _"RRRAWWRRGGRR!"_ George roared.

"This isn't working, Phil!" the knight, a girl named Lil, said.

"This is the darndest thing. You'd think we'd be making SOME dent in him by now." the butler, a boy named Phil, said.

"I just don't have any other ideas but to try and knock some sense into him. Welp, it's worth one more try, at least!" Lil said. She then turned back to George and yelled "Hey, blockhead! Turn human again, already!".

She attacked George with her lance, but nothing happened.

 _"RRRAWWRRGGRR!"_ George roared.

"Oh no! Hitting him didn't make him any less angry... I'm out of ideas now. Your sure he wasn't a dragon when you first saw him, right?" Lil asked.

Phil nodded.

"Right. I saw this kid in the distance, hanging his head and sobbing. But as soon as I approached him, he started... glowing... and turned into that." Phil replied.

"What would make a dragon cry?" Lil asked.

"Maybe something sad happened to him. I wonder if he lost his parents, like us." Phil replied.

"Speak for yourself, buster! MY father isn't dead! We just got separated as I was escaping my Deeprealm. That's all. Didn't you say your mother stayed behind to make sure you got away, too? I refuse to believe their dead!" Lil asked.

"Well, there's no proof to the contrary. Last I saw my mother, she was swamped by so many enemies, it'd take a miracle to..." Phil started to reply.

"That's quitter talk, Phillip! One more word, and you get the poky end of my spear." Lil said.

"Th-That won't be necessary. Please don't hit me... I happen to like wearing clothes." Phil said nervously.

"Then quit with the silly talk! Our parents are alive. And We're going to rescue them. End of story! Just think about how great it'll be to catch up with them after all this time." Lil said.

"Alright, but let's not start daydreaming until we've dealt with this guy." Phil said.

"I'm used to having to wrestle Rocky into behaving, but this is a whole other story." Lil said.

"The real problem is, all this commotion is bound to draw attention. It won't be long now before those strange soldiers spot us here. After all the trouble we had getting away, now we're standing still waiting for death." Phil said. He then muttered "Darn you, mother. If I was going to die, I'd rather have done it fighting at your side.".

* * *

Meanwhile, in a grassy plain outside the town, the princess, who was named Kimi, was walking around with her retainers, who were girls named Wally and Nicole.

"Err... has anyone have any idea as to where we are?" Kimi asked.

"I don't recognize any of this. You sure your reading that thing right, Wally?" Nicole asked.

"The guidance of the sacred Starshine Quartz never falters. Nor does my impeccable interpretation of its divine mandate. We'll be fine. I have it on mystic authority that we're heading for the Southern Cross." Wally replied.

"That all sounds fine enough, and you do seem confident. But I'm starting to have second thoughts about trusting our fate to a plain ol' rock." Nicole said.

"Excuse you! This is no mere rock. It's an arcane jewel that grants second sight to those attuned to it, such as my..." Wally started to say angrily.

"Right, but to be clear, this is just the backstory you made up for it, right?" Nicole asked.

"Well... from a certain blinkered FACTUAL perspective, yes, but..." Wally started to reply.

"Oh dear." Kimi muttered.

"Argh! Then all these directions we've been following are made-up gobbledygook, too! This is hopeless. The three of us finally meet up only to go nowhere fast." Nicole said in frustration.

"I... I'm sorry." Wally said.

Kimi shook her head.

"No, don't be. Your directions were as fine as any other when we have no goal in mind. That's a lovely stone, Wally. You seem to set great store by it." Kimi said.

Wally smiled.

"Thank you. It was a gift from my father. He gave it to me as a good-luck charm as I was escaping my Deeprealm. He told me to go through first and not worry, since he'd follow soon after. He looked directly in my eyes as he said it, paying no heed to the enemies he fought... not even when he was surrounded on all sides did he ever flinch. It was... he was... so cool. It almost brought tears to my eyes." Wally said.

"Wally..." Kimi started to say.

"I believe with all my heart that he would never succumb, but... despite my best efforts, sometimes I can't help but allow doubt to creep in." Wally said.

"Don't let that little voice throw you, Wally. I'm sure he's fine. My story is another variation on yours. When the news of the war's end reached me, I hoped my parents would come claim me. But on the day I was due to leave for home, those monsters awaited me instead. Astride my noble horse as I rode for my life, I found Grim Razordark along the path. I can't imagine father would have cast it willingly aside. I fear the worst." Kimi said.

"Kimi..." Wally started to say.

Nicole frowned.

"C-Come on, you two! Don't let your imaginations run away with you. Did you actually SEE them die? No! So you can't lose hope! Look on the bright side: a father like mine won't be mourned much anyway." Nicole said.

"Don't be gauche, Nicole. It doesn't suit you." Kimi said.

"N-No, I mean it. There's no polite way to say "My dad was a selfish jerk". He hardly ever visited me until he suddenly got it into his head to risk his life for me. He's there for five seconds before yelling at me to leave while he covers my escape... being afraid he's dead is the most I've thought about him in years! This is so typical of him... nothing but bad news, every time!" Nicole explained.

"Nicole... I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn without taking your feelings into account." Kimi said.

"No need to apologize. Heck, I wish he'd helped Lord Hiro instead of saving me. Just think... then you'd never have had to go through all this!" Nicole said.

"Perish the thought! I don't know what I'd do without yours and Wally's company. You've been looking after me ever since the three of us set out. That's the last I want to hear about you wishing you hadn't been saved. Now, let's put our heads together and figure out a plan to save our parents." Kimi said.

"You got it, boss." Nicole said.

 _"RRRAWWRRGGRR!"_ George roared off in the distance.

"What the... was that a roar I just heard?" Kimi asked.

"Oh gosh! There's a dragon on the loose!" Wally replied.

"And it's not alone. I could count at least five of those no-good troops surrounding it." Nicole added.

"Y-You do? Where? How could my second sight have failed me?" Kimi asked.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Us thieves are trained to spot things we shouldn't." Nicole replied.

"Some of those people around the dragon... I don't think their it's enemies. They may be in danger as well." Kimi said.

"The way things are going, their all going to get themselves killed." Nicole said.

"Hmm..." Kimi muttered.

"What's your call, Kimi? Save them or keep on walking? As your retainers, we'll follow your lead either way." Nicole asked.

"Though if you want my sage and cunning counsel, it would be better to help them." Wally added.

"Then that is what we shall do. Even in the face of such terrible opposition, we can't watch them die before our eyes. It would be a disgrace to the bloodline of Japan." Kimi said.

"Well put! Gird yourselves and prepare to do glorious battle for, er... Team Kimi!" Wally ordered.

"We'll be behind you all the way!" Nicole said.

"Very gracious of you. But please, don't strain yourselves on my behalf, okay?" Kimi asked.

"Whatever you say, boss!" Nicole replied.


	6. Heirs Of Fate 2: Realms Collide 2

**Chapter 6: Heirs Of Fate 2: Realms Collide 2**

George, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Wally, and Nicole suddenly found themselves in a castle, with a large number of invisible soldiers around, and started fighting them. As Kimi used Grim Razordark on a semi-visible brown haired magic scroll wielding girl, she noticed Lil nearby and moved over to her.

"Are you alright?" Kimi asked.

Lil was startled.

"Yikes! Who are you?" Lil asked.

"My name is Kimi. I'm no enemy. We came investigating the dragon's roar. And when I say "we", I refer to my friends Wally and Nicole here. What can you tell us about this dragon?" Kimi asked.

"Poor guy. He was like that when I got here. I wish I knew what happened. I tried to knock some sense into him, but I didn't get too far with that approach. It seemed a shame to abandon him, though, so I'm staying by his side." Lil replied.

"That's very noble of you. But you see, our enemy has noticed the dragon's presence and is closing in. If you don't move quickly away, I'm afraid you will meet a swift end here." Kimi said.

"Eeeeep! That explains all the yelling and marching sounds. A-Am I going to die here?" Lil asked nervously.

"Worry not. We have an escape route in mind. If we can break through their ranks, there's an exit to the north. Step lively!" Kimi replied.

Lil sighed.

"Whew! Will do! I'm Lil, by the way. The moony troubadour over there is Phil." Lil said.

"Lil and Phil. I'll remember that. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kimi said.

"Same here! I'm so excited to have another addition on the team!" Lil said.

* * *

After breaking through the invisible soldiers defenses and reaching the exit, the group met up outside the castle, in an area underneath a grove of cherry blossom trees.

"Did everyone make it through in one piece, more or less?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, I'm still keeping body and soul together." Wally replied.

"We made it... somehow." Nicole added.

Lil frowned.

"Uh, don't look now, but something's going on with the dragon!" Lil said.

"What?" Phil asked.

There was a flash of purple, and when it faded, George was kneeling, back as a human.

"Owww." George muttered.

"Welcome back to the world of the bipedal." Kimi said.

George panted.

"What happened to me?" George asked.

"You transformed into a dragon. It was a remarkable sight to behold." Kimi replied.

"Huh? I was a dragon? I don't remember that... I didn't do anything bad, did I? Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone!" George asked.

"No worries. It was just a mini rampage. You didn't attack any of us." Lil replied.

George sighed in relief.

"Whew. Okay." George said.

"So, why were you scaly? A wizard's curse? The bite of a weredragon?" Wally asked.

"I don't know. I just remember being really sad. Some scary-looking people came to my home... and my mama... she stood between me and them..." George started to reply.

"Don't tell me, let me guess. She told you to run while she stayed behind?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah! How did you know? She gave me her sword and said to go far away. I always wanted to fight like my mama, so I've been practicing with my sword. But... when she needed me, I was too afraid to do anything. I left my mama behind... alone... then I guess I walked out here and fell asleep." George replied.

"And I bet we can fill in the rest." Phil muttered.

"I know how upset you must be. Phil and I went through the same thing." Lil said.

"How tragic." Wally said.

"Yep. Strange enemies, separated from our parents, "save yourselves", all of it." Lil said.

Nicole narrowed her eyes.

"There's more going on here then any of us realized. There must be some reason why all of us were attacked at once." Nicole said.

"A dragon's strength would go a long way toward helping solve the mystery. Used judiciously, I think it could be just what we need to save our parents." Kimi said.

"But... if I can turn into a dragon, why couldn't I do it before? Why now, and now when my mama needed me?" George asked in frustration.

"Er, please calm down..." Kimi started to reply.

"It's not enough that I saved myself! I should've saved my mama, too! It's because of me that she's..." George started to say.

He started sobbing again.

"Uh oh. I think we're about to have an angry dragon on our hands again." Phil said.

Kimi sighed.

"I'm sorry. This hurts me more then it will hurt you." Kimi said.

She tossed Grim Razordark at George. It hit him and bounced back to Kimi, who caught it.

"OUCH!" George cried.

"I hate to be so brutish. I did try to go as easy on you as possible... but you must understand that time does not flow in reverse. You can still help your mother, but only by looking forward, not back. None of us could help our parents, and yet, you don't see us frozen with grief." Kimi explained.

"None of you?" George asked.

"Yes. Without exception, each of us left our parents behind to fight for us. But rather than weep over our loss, we keep hope alive of finding them. I expect you feel alone without your mothe, but we're here for you now. So dry those eyes. Your a brave warrior in our stalwart band now." Kimi replied.

"A brave warrior? Me?" George asked.

Kimi nodded.

"I don't see any other little dragons here. Do you?" Kimi asked.

George smiled.

"Haha... that would be silly, huh? Thanks, everyone. I won't cry anymore. And I promise I'll learn how to control my dragon powers. If I can do that, can I join your team?" George asked.

"Of course!" Kimi replied.

"Thank you! I'll try really hard!" Kimi replied.

Suddenly, like Sky Erebus and Blazing Yumi had before, Grim Razordark started glowing a dark purple color, while Erebus started glowing purple as well.

"Gracious! I've never seen my father's Grim Razordark glow like this before." Kimi said.

"My sword's glowing too! Do you think it's because it's close to your shield?" George asked.

There was a flash of purple before the glow around Erebus and Grim Razordark faded. Grim Razordark looked the same, but Erebus was different. It was radiating a purple aura, and the second to the bottom slot of the blade was illuminated purple.

"Erebus changed shape!" George said in shock.

"You don't suppose... could this be the legendary Nightwing Erebus?" Kimi asked.

"Wh-What did you call it?" George asked in confusion.

"My father told me about the sacred weapons of the world once. The dark blade, Erebus, upon exposure to one, becomes Nightwing Erebus, just like what happened to Grim Razordark, which used to be a weaker blue-and-white shield, instead of gray-and-white, and was just called Razordark. I suppose Grim Razordark qualifies as one of these. A second sacred weapon, if we had one, would achieve Midnight Erebus." Kimi replied.

"The Nightwing Erebus and Midnight Erebus..." George muttered. He then smiled and said "I know I can help the fight now that I have this sword!".

"I look forward to your contributions." Kimi said.

"Dang! You know you've got a cool magic sword going when it GLOWS!" Lil said excitedly.

"My maiden heart flutters at the sight! And Nightwing Erebus... I couldn't have named it better myself!" Wally said.

"Heheh... nice. The two of you come together and literal sparks fly." Nicole said.

"Is that all you can think about, even now?" Phil asked bluntly.

"Welcome aboard, at any rate. I'm thrilled to gain another ally." Kimi said. She then frowned and started to say "Er... that's strange. We haven't introduced ourselves yet, but I almost thought...". She suddenly held her head and muttered "Ungh... my head.".

"Kimi? Are you okay?" George asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I just felt a splitting pain in my head for a moment. But you know my name, I see. I take it my reputation precedes me?" Kimi asked.

George became confused.

"Huh? Don't be weird, Kimi. Of course I know your name!" George replied.

"And without me having properly introduced myself... tsk, tsk. I take it you overheard it while in dragon form?" Kimi asked.

"Um... is this not a joke? What's going on here? Hey, Lil, Phil! Wally! Nicole, too! What happened to Kimi? Why did she forget who I am?" George asked.

"I, uh... are we SUPPOSED to know each other already? Because I don't remember introducing myself to you. So how did you know my name?" Nicole asked.

"This isn't funny, Nicole! Of course I know your name! Don't tell me you forgot me, too. It's me, George!" George replied.

"George... George... hmm." Wally muttered.

"The name does sound kind of familiar for some reason." Lil said.

"Does it? I don't think I've ever met anyone called that." Phil asked.

"What? Come on, everyone... why can't you remember who I am?" George asked.

"It's alright, George. Once this is over, they will be restored to normal. Along with the memories they've lost." a voice replied.

The same man that had appeared to Abigail, Dil, Harold, Francine, and Prudence appeared to the group.

"Mike! Is it really you?" George asked.

"Yes. So... you remember me?" Mike asked.

"Sure! You were a good friend to my mama, right? But why are you all... glowy? Oh, right... I think I remember. After the war, you... huh? Now I can't remember what I was going to say. How come?" George asked.

Mike sighed.

"We may have less time then I hoped for. You'll soon forget me, too. Just as the others did. Just as everyone has forgotten you." Mike replied.

"Did we forget George? I feel like I would remember doing that." Lil asked.

"Inconceivable! As he is my friend, his name is etched into the Companion Compendium. Though, er... I seem to have neglected to bring it with me from my Deeprealm." Wally replied.

"I'm so sorry, George. Though you clearly remember me, I don't recall you." Kimi said.

"It's okay. It doesn't sound like there's anything you can do about it. I remember you all, and that's good enough for me. I won't let it get to me. After all, I have Nightwing Erebus now. Plus, I can turn into a dragon!" George said.

"I regret to tell you that it would be dangerous for you to transform now. Without more control over your dragon form, you could go berserk again." Mike said.

"Really? Aww..." George asked.

"But I have a solution. I'll crystallize your impulse to transform into a stone. That way, you won't give in to it and become a dragon against your will." Mike replied.

He formed a second Dragonstone and gave it to George.

"Thank you! I'll take good care of it." George said.

Mike smiled.

"I have faith that you will." Mike said.

"Here's what I don't get. You said we'll forget things, but WHAT things? Because I still remember my father and all my time spent in the Deeprealm." Nicole asked.

"My memories of home are just as vivid. And I still recognize Wally and Nicole. Why is it that George is the only sticking point in my memory?" Kimi asked.

"It does seem strange, doesn't it?" Mike asked.

"Pardon?" Kimi asked.

"Perhaps it isn't memory loss at all. Maybe you've never met this George who met you. I couldn't really say. Memories aren't something you collect intentionally, nor do you abandon them deliberately. It's like rain. It falls where it will, forms pools, and then evaporates. The next day, there's no trace of the water that was there." Mike replied.

"Is there no way to stop ourselves from forgetting things? There has to be!" George asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know of a way. If one exists, you must find it yourselves. I could tell you the truth now, but it would only evaporate from your minds. The only thing to do for now is to press onward." Mike replied.

"Mrrgh." George muttered angrily.

"Don't worry. As I said, your memories will be restored once this is all over. But even if they aren't... it's practically the same as never having known. From your perspective, there'll be nothing to be sad about." Mike said.

Wally scoffed.

"Nothing to be sad about? Forgetting one's friends is the most dire tragedy!" Wally said.

"Yeah. If everyone forgets you, you might as well be dead." Phil added.

"True enough. One's memories can be as previous a thing as one's life. You might almost consider them interchangeable." Mike said.

"What? How?" George asked.

"That's a question best left unanswered for now. But listen well. If you ever need to weigh memories against something else asked of you... when the time comes, make sure you choose what you can't afford to lose." Mike replied.

* * *

Back in the ruined land, Zack was still singing to himself.

"Embrace the dark you call a home... gaze upon an empty, white throne... a legacy of lies, a familiar disguise." Zack muttered. He was silent for a few moments before he said "A song for those who choose the black rose over the cherry blossom. And a curse keeping a dragon from attaining his own private paradise... the curse affects all those who visit the invisible kingdom. The key to escaping it is the stone left behind by the dragon. Follow those who hold it, and never stray from their path. To do so means succumbing to the curse and forgetting all that you knew. Your purpose in life... those you hold most dear... even your innermost feelings will be washed away on the tide.".


	7. Heirs Of Fate 3: The Changing Tide 1

**Chapter 7: Heirs Of Fate 3: The Changing Tide 1**

 _Zack: I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. The boy, George, took up the Nightwing Erebus. Not far off was an American prince and what few allies he had gathered. The prince brooded on his recent defeat as his allies tended to their wounds. The injuries were deep, but not mortal. They had been inflicted by shadowy foes... for during the battle, the prince had been menaced by minions of a dragon._

* * *

After George, Lil, Phil, Wally, and Nicole left the groove of cherry blossom trees, some of the members of the invisible army, who actually turned out to be normal people, made their way onto it.

"Darn it! They got away!" the prince, a boy named Tommy, said angrily.

"Wretched fools... I'll curse them for a thousand years for causing me pain." the brown haired girl that Kimi had attacked before talking to Lil, a diviner named Rachel, said angrily.

"Are you hurt bad? Here, try my all-natural painkiller!" a girl named Kiki said.

"Maybe it's for the best that the enemy fled from us. If they had continued with a full-force assault, we might not have survived." a brown skinned pegasus rider, a girl named Susie, said.

"That's what you think. Me, I'm not going to stand for a beating like that! Lousy punks... soon as these wounds heal, I'm gonna..." Tommy started to say.

"Run away? As fast as we can?" a ninja, a black haired boy named Jesse, asked.

"Not you, too! You seriously think we're gonna let them off after they attacked us?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know if you've taken a look around, but some of us are cut up pretty bad. Is the plan to order us to die for you?" Jesse asked.

"Well... I mean..." Tommy started to reply.

"Why don't we all take a break to cool our heels here? We were lucky that we all met up after escaping our Deeprealms. But we've been fighting nonstop since then, and it's clearly taking it's toll." Susie asked.

"Can't argue with that! Besides, the more time my remedies have to work, the better!" Kiki replied.

Rachel sighed.

"Everywhere we turn, these ghostly enemies seem to be waiting. If this is a hex on us, it's a strange one." Rachel said.

"I never wanted to fight in the first place. Look at us. None of us are what you'd call trained soldiers. It was clear as day we didn't stand a chance against those guys just now. But there you go, charging right into a fight without thinking." Jesse said.

"Did you not see the dragon with them?" Tommy asked.

Jesse nodded.

"What about it?" Jesse asked.

"The second I heard that dragon's roar, I couldn't resist wading in. Here we had a mighty beast, backed up by powerful-looking allies. I had to know if I could go the distance against a force like that." Tommy replied.

Jesse scoffed.

"What is wrong with you? What do you think this is, a sport? Sure, your the prince, but you can't go off on your own half-cocked. We all agreed before your suicide run to steer clear of the enemy." Jesse asked angrily.

"It's not like I asked any of you to follow me into the fight. You came along on your own." Tommy replied.

"I give up! Your impossible!" Jesse said.

Susie walked over to them.

"Stop squabbling, both of you. This isn't the time to treat one another like enemies." Susie said.

Tommy and Jesse ignored her.

"For the record, it's not my job to keep you safe. My dad might've been your dad's retainer, but I didn't inherit the job. So don't act as reckless as you please, thinking I'm obliged to clean up afterward." Jesse said.

Tommy smirked.

"Heh. I'm actually glad your not my retainer. Who needs a coward like you working for them?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy! Jesse! Behave! Our homes have been taken from us in a coordinated ambush. We need to know more about who our enemy is and why they've done this. Until we have that, we can't be picking fights among each other. So take deep breaths. Count to 10. Whatever it takes to settle down." Susie ordered.

"Yeah, I know what I SHOULD be doing. But I'll blow my stack if I can't fight a little to get my mind off these last few days. Doesn't this frustrate you at all? We lost our only homes, our only family... you never wish you could hit back? It doesn't get your goat to have to run away all the time?" Tommy asked.

"That's not..." Susie started to reply.

"Because it gets my goat. My whole herd of them. Probably some cows, too. Father kept me alive long enough to meet up with you, even gave me Midnight Skadi. Somehow, I don't think living life on the run is what he wanted out of me. I wish I'd been better when things started happening. Maybe we'd still be together. He'd have been happier then anyone to see me wielding his sword. He'd have been proud of me." Tommy said.

"Oh, Tommy..." Susie said softly.

Kiki started sobbing softly.

"Hmm? Why are you crying?" Rachel asked.

"I'm frustrated, too. Mother isn't here because I couldn't defend myself. All I know how to do is brew medicine. If she was here, I could have patched up her wounds. But she never came back from the Deeprealm she rescued me from." Kiki replied.

"You weren't to blame, Kiki. The fault lies with those shadowy soldiers. Not even my dark magic had any effect. I hoped to make them rue the day they forced us out of our Deeprealms, but all the rue is mine for being unable to squash them like the toads they were." Rachel said.

"I feel the same way. Well... up to a point. If I had honed my skills more, I could have fought them off alongside my father. But I'm a pale shadow of his perfection. He had to stay there alone while I fled. It doesn't seem fair of him to leave such a perfect void in my life." Susie said.

"Huh... guess I'm the odd one out here. I finally feel free. It was no thanks to my dad that I made it out of my Deeprealm. I'm sure he had better places to be." Jesse said.

"Hey, watch your mouth. Dana was there at your Deeprealm." Tommy said.

"What?" Jesse asked.

"He went to help my dad, but my dad just yelled at him to go see to his son. If you didn't see him, you might've left just when he was getting there. Or maybe... I hate to say it, but he might've been defeated before reaching you." Tommy replied.

"You think so? It'd certainly explain why there was nothing stopping me from leaving the place. Is that even possible? Could my dad be..." Jesse started to ask.

"Sorry, man." Tommy replied.

"Well, how do you like that! My dad saved my life, and I never even knew. Guess that's a ninja for you." Jesse said.

Rachel smirked.

"Heh heh... your not as unique as you thought, it seems. It's a bit creepy how similar all our shared experiences are, though. Since we all have regrets over not fighting, why not try proving ourselves once more? After all, our enemy no longer has the benefit of their dragon." Rachel said.

"Wait, really?" Kiki asked.

"The dragon's signature presence is absent now. Surely you noticed." Rachel replied.

"That's weird. What could have happened to it?" Kiki asked.

"I couldn't guess. Maybe it was under a curse and someone dispelled it. Whatever the reason, it's fair to say that this changes things considerably. Without a rampaging dragon on their side, the advantage may swing back to us." Rachel replied.

"Huh, yeah. You think we have a chance at beating them if we strike now?" Tommy asked.

"I'm no tactician. Just stating the facts." Rachel replied.

"There was something strange about those enemies with the dragon, though. They acted less predictably then the troops who stormed the Deeprealms. I can't put my finger on it beyond that. Maybe if we can take them prisoner, we can question them and find out why." Susie said.

"Hmm. They might be as tired as we are from the last fight. If we can sneak up when they think they are safe, maybe we can win this time." Kiki suggested.

"I'm game. Is everyone ready?" Tommy asked.

"If you give me a little longer, I can brew up a bit more medicine. Although I want to make sure Jesse is okay with it before we go." Kiki replied.

"Hmph... if there's gonna be a fight, I'll pitch in my share. But I'm doing this for my own reasons, not any of yours. If a certain someone can't keep his head, it's not on me to reel him in." Jesse replied.

"I'll keep it in mind. Alright, everyone, if things look bad, it's okay to fall back. That said... let's go!" Tommy ordered.


	8. Heirs Of Fate 3: The Changing Tide 2

**Chapter 8: Heirs Of Fate 3: The Changing Tide 2**

Tommy, Rachel, Kiki, Susie, and Jesse suddenly found themselves in a dark graveyard, where they were attacked by more invisible soldiers. After fending them off, they cornered some of the invisible soldiers, who happened to be George, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Wally, and Nicole.

"Ha! Revenge is sweet! Let's close in and..." Tommy started to say.

"Hang on. I wouldn't count them out just yet!" Jesse said.

Just then, the invisible Wally and Nicole moved in to support the invisible Kimi.

"They still mean to fight. This will be very unfortunate for one of us." Rachel said.

"We're already at our limits. Let's stand down for now." Susie said.

"No! We're not leaving!" Tommy said.

He moved forward.

"Tommy?" Susie asked in shock.

"No, don't! Come back!" Kiki ordered.

"I won't back down! Not when we've finally got you on the ropes! We're finishing this, right now!" Tommy said. He then turned around and ordered the invisible Kimi "Your going to give me answers, darn it! We've fought too long and lost too much to let it end any other way!".

"Tommy! WATCH OUT!" Kiki called out.

Jesse moved in front of Tommy and took a hit from the invisible Nicole.

"Urghnf!" Jesse cried.

"Jesse? I thought you didn't care about me!" Tommy asked.

"I don't, but it would be bad if I let anything happen to you. Let's get while the getting's good. Nobody here wants to lose someone else they care about today. If you actually plan to win this fight, you won't do it by charging in alone." Jesse replied.

Tommy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess not. That was dumb of me." Tommy said.

"Careful! Their coming for us again!" Susie warned.

The invisible Wally attempted to attack Susie, but Abigail suddenly ran up and blocked the hit. At the same time, Dil showed up as well and blocked a hit to Kiki from the invisible Kimi.

"That was too close! Are you okay, Tommy?" Dil asked.

"Dil? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Please hold all your questions until after the mass escape! We know a good place to lay low just over there." Dil replied.

"Yup! Wait until you see it! Francine, can you please heal everyone once we're there?" Abigail asked.

Francine, Prudence, and Harold walked over to them.

"Well, since you asked nicely... judicious retreat / Up and at 'em, everyone / Make a break for it!" Francine replied.

"Awww... I thought we came to play tag, not hide-and-seek." Prudence said in disappointment.

"We'll be facing them again, whether we like it or not. Save it for then." Harold said.

"Okay!" Prudence said excitedly.

The group proceeded to retreat from the battlefield.

* * *

Later, the group stopped to rest.

"Hmm, yeah. This should be far enough away to be safe!" Dil announced.

Susie sighed in relief.

"That's a relief. Fortunately for us, our enemy didn't seem to be giving chase." Susie said.

Francine healed everyone's injuries.

"You ought to feel better still now that I've healed your wounds." Francine said.

"Much obliged." Jesse said.

Tommy turned to Abigail.

"Thanks for bailing me out back there." Tommy said.

"Sure thing! I'm glad your okay. Oh, by the way, I'm Abigail. This is Harold, Prudence, and Francine. Did you know Dil already?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. I'm Tommy, if you didn't already catch it. The others are Jesse, Susie, Rachel, and Kiki." Tommy replied.

"Um, nice to... meet you." Kiki said.

Prudence frowned.

"Yeah. It's funny, though. I feel like I've met some of you already." Prudence said.

Susie nodded.

"I noticed that. Something about this doesn't feel like our first meeting." Susie said.

"How peculiar / Were we friends in our past lives? / Is it déjà vu?" Francine asked.

Rachel shrugged.

"Your all strangers to me." Rachel replied.

"It's the darndest feeling. Like an itch I can't scratch." Harold added.

"Never mind all that. Where did you guys come from, Dil?" Tommy asked.

"We heard some kind of horrible roaring sound and came to check it out. We sure didn't expect to stumble on you fighting those weird soldiers! I have bad news, though. Something happened to my parents." Dil replied.

"Really? Is Uncle Ben okay?" Tommy asked.

"The same forces your fighting now came to my Deeprealm. My father made sure I got out safe, but... it might have cost him his life... and I'm not the only one, either. All of these folks could say the same thing." Dil replied.

"Us too. Tch... what the heck's going on around here?" Tommy asked.

"Susie said the ones we were up against were acting weird. So I watched closely, and she's right. They aren't like the troops who came for us in our Deeprealms. I was hoping to catch one so we could ask a few polite friendly questions." Jesse replied.

"They did seem more human then the other things we were fighting." Harold added.

"Maybe they were commanders? Though that doesn't square with their behavior." Susie asked.

"Some of the enemies we fought didn't really look like monsters either." Abigail replied.

"Yes. Their tactics were a cut above the usual dash and smash, as well." Francine said.

"Oh yeah? Did you defeat any?" Jesse asked.

"Nah. They got away. We would have gone after them, but some lady told us that wasn't a great idea." Prudence replied.

"Did she say who she was?" Kiki asked.

"No. She was real mysterious. She didn't tell us hardly anything. But she gave me this neat Dragonstone! And she did ask if we thought the enemy seemed weird. Maybe that was her mysterious way of telling us they were human." Abigail replied.

"Why not come to the point and say it?" Rachel asked.

"She had her reasons, no doubt. Maybe it would've done no good to come straight out with it. Come to think, she did say we wouldn't understand if we didn't figure it out." Harold replied.

"Sounds like we'll have to take another crack at them to know for sure." Tommy said.

Abigail smiled.

"Yeah! We'll all find out together!" Abigail said.

"We will?" Tommy asked.

Abigail nodded.

"Yeah! I saw you try to fight that whole army yourself. I was afraid when they attacked you and Jesse. I thought they'd take somebody else like they took my papa. Good thing we saved you, huh? But please don't do that again!" Abigail replied.

"Uhm..." Tommy started to say.

"I'm not one to talk, since I tried to go it alone as well. But think of how bad it could've gone if we hadn't shown up in the nick of time!" Dil said.

Jesse smirked.

"Told you so." Jesse said.

Tommy chuckled.

"Hah. I hate to admit it, but you were right. You've got my word I'll be a little less reckless from now on. Can I count on all of you to be with me in return?" Tommy asked.

"I'd have to be a pretty big jerk to say no, huh?" Jesse asked.

"I'm with you, buddy! With all of us together, we're unstoppable!" Dil replied.

"And I'll help too!" Abigail added.

Tommy smiled.

"This is starting to sound like a plan! Let's get started!" Tommy said.

Suddenly, like Blazing Yumi and Grim Razordark had before, Midnight Skadi started glowing a dark purple color, while Sky Erebus started glowing purple again.

"Huh? Midnight Skadi? NOW what?" Tommy asked.

"Ooh! Blazing Yumi was glowing like this, too!" Dil replied.

"Erebus is glowing again... does that mean it's gonna power up?" Abigail asked.

There was a flash of purple before the glow around Sky Erebus and Midnight Skadi faded. Midnight Skadi looked the same, but Sky Erebus was different again. The blade was slightly more curved, radiated a yellow aura, it had a knuckle guard, and the top two slots on the blade were illuminated yellow.

"Am I seeing things, or did your sword just change shape?" Tommy asked.

Abigail smiled.

"It's really pretty, isn't it? We should call it Flaming Erebus now." Abigail replied.

"Did you just make that up on the spot, or..." Tommy started to ask.

"Nope! The mysterious lady told us this would happen. It's still my papa's sword, but it's changed a lot since I got it." Abigail replied.

"Yeah. You should have seen it before it reacted to Blazing Yumi." Dil added.

Tommy smirked.

"Flaming Erebus... alright, then. Seems like a pretty fitting name. With a blade like that, we'll blaze a trail right through our enemy!" Tommy said.

"I can't wait to save Papa!" Abigail said excitedly.

"Yeah... Alright, we've got the advantage now. This time's for keeps." Tommy said.

* * *

Back in the ruined land, Zack was done singing.

"A burdened heart sinks into the ground. A veil falls away without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For truth and peace we fight. A song for one who has chosen the difficult path between two chasms." Zack muttered.

 _"In this world, that path was broken, never coming to its proper end."_ a voice said.

Mike appeared.

"I know. Which is why you spared me. Thank you, father." Zack said.

"My time is almost up, I'm afraid. I'm sorry to have to lead you down the one path I never wished for you. Before I go, I must teach you the rest of the song." Mike said.

"There's more to it?" Zack asked.

"Yes. When I sang, I failed to use the song's full potential. There is a fourth verse that holds tremendous and dangerous power. I've wondered why I remain here, and I believe it's to teach you that verse. Remember when I told you that you can use the pendant as I could?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but you warned me never to do so." Zack replied.

"There is no other way now. You have more potential within then I ever did. The power flowing through you is equal to that of the ancient Kings and Queens of The Confederacy." Mike said.

"You never told me much of them." Zack said.

"That's a pity. There are wonderful stories of the king from Reptar's time. Mighty Meiko, the first Queen of The Confederacy, was a staunch friend to the dragon. I never knew her except through the songs and portraits, but you have much in common with her... both in appearance and power." Mike explained.

"Then it really must be me?" Zack asked.

"I'm sorry, Zackary. I had hoped you'd never need to learn this verse. If I could, I would have kept it from everyone. It's power is too dreadful. I know firsthand what it will do to you." Mike replied.

"Your worried that I'll fade away. Just like you did?" Zack asked.

Mike was silent for a few moments.

"Yes." Mike replied.

"But that's just one possibility, not the inevitable. I promise I'll succeed, father. I'll save this world. And then everyone who faded away can come back... including you." Zack said.

"I suppose." Mike said.

"Then there's no time to lose. Please teach me the rest of the song." Zack ordered.

Mike nodded.

"One last thing first." Mike said.

"I'm listening." Zack said.

"I love you, Zack. Whatever obstacles lie in the path you've chosen... I'll always be there, helping you over them." Mike said.

Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Your making this sound like the last time we'll speak. If I succeed, we'll see each other again. You weren't misleading me, right?" Zack asked.

"Perish the thought, Zack. Your completely right, of course. I'm not going anywhere. Even if my body decays or my mind fails, I live on in someone's memory. Every time you remember me, you call me there to your side." Mike replied.

"I'll hold you to that, father." Zack said.

"I'll sing the rest of the song for you now. Now listen carefully..." Mike started to say.


	9. Heirs Of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice 1

**Chapter 9: Heirs Of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice 1**

 _Zack: I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. Abigail and the American heir awakened the Flaming Erebus. The Japanese prince thought it prudent to withdraw his forces in the face of it's might. Worried about his wounded allies, he was hesitant to press the attack again. Woe to the weary prince! For he was yet unaware that without taking up arms, he would never uncover the truth._

* * *

In the fortress that Abigail, Dil, Francine, Prudence, and Harold had found themselves in, the enemy commander that had retreated, who was actually a prince named Chuckie, made his way up to his allies.

"Was anyone seriously hurt?" Chuckie asked.

"Nah, we're fine, more or less." a black haired mercenary named Savannah replied.

"I'm just glad no one died. Who the heck WERE those guys?" a knight named Darryl asked.

"It looked like they got bored of chasing us partway and left." a blonde haired half-wolf girl named Angelica replied.

"Lucky thing for us, huh? If they'd kept at it, I don't think any of us would have made it!" a male wyvern rider named Dean said.

Chuckie sighed.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I'm to blame here. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't strayed too close to them." Chuckie said.

"I thought it seemed strange for you to put yourself in harm's way. Couldn't you tell they were enemies? The same ones who attacked us all, no doubt." Darryl asked.

"I know. I knew even then. It's just... it was hard to think of them that way. I saw a strange light, and when it faded, the blade and bow their leaders carried were glowing faintly. The light they cast was so gentle and warm... it felt reassuring somehow." Chuckie replied.

"Okay, but then they turned around and used that blade and bow on us. I hate to say it, but it sounds like that light was a trick to lull you into giving up." Savannah said.

"Hmph. Be that as it may, I don't see our next move from here. With my father gone, the kingdom must be in an uproar." Chuckie said.

"Hey, I've got an idea! What if we run a little recon? I bet I could learn all kinds of things from a dragon's-eye view." Dean asked.

"That's smart. We could get the drop on the enemy if they were still lurking around." Darryl replied.

Chuckie shook his head.

"No. Let's not exert ourselves anymore then we must." Chuckie said.

"Do you not think we can win?" Darryl asked.

"I'm sure Chuckie's just tired. Let's wait here and leave the fighting to someone else." Angelica replied.

"Uh, like who?" Dean asked.

"Oh, anyone. Whoever. Who cares? The King of Japan going missing is a pretty big deal. It doesn't have to be us who goes looking for him. I'm sure someone will get to it. Not us, though. We don't even know which end of a sword is up." Angelica replied.

"But what if there isn't anyone else? That means it's up to us to save the day!" Dean asked.

"Nope. Your wrong." Angelica replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Darryl asked.

"Because I've heard the sounds of fighting for a while now. Isn't that a relief? Now we know we're not the only ones here." Angelica replied.

"What? They could need our help!" Darryl said.

"I don't know..." Chuckie started to say.

"Really? Your not coming?" Savannah asked.

"I'll, er, see the rest of you off. But we barely survived the last battle. I've little confidence we can win this one." Chuckie replied.

"Oh." Savannah said.

"I'm behind Chuckie 100 percent. As bad as me dying would be, losing him is even worse. He's next in line for the crown if King Chaz has croaked, after all." Angelica said.

"Croaked? That's tactless even for you!" Dean said angrily.

"Would it be better to keep pretending that he might be around? I don't even think my daddy's alive." Angelica asked.

"Don't say that!" Dean replied.

"But it's true. He took on all the enemies himself so I could get away. I was there. I saw what he was up against. So I know there's no way he survived. Didn't you tell me the same thing happened to your daddy, Dean?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, but..." Dean started to reply.

"So your daddy's probably a goner too." Angelica said.

"Stop saying that." Dean ordered.

"Just a big ol' slab of worm meat." Angelica said.

"STOP IT!" Dean yelled.

"Cripes, Angelica! Enough is enough!" Savannah said angrily.

Angelica sighed.

"Fine." Angelica said.

Dean started sobbing quietly.

"Um... there, there?" Darryl asked weakly.

"AAAAARGH! A-Angelica's right... Pop's probably dead! I thought heroes never died, but... he stayed behind so Dectar could fly away. And now I'll never see him again!" Dean said angrily.

"Calm down, Dean. There's a chance he could have survived. My mother faced odds just as bad when she was protecting me. But I know there's no way a woman with her strength died that easily. What kind of sons would we be if we didn't have faith in them?" Darryl asked.

Savannah sighed.

"Look, Angelica, what happened to you happened to me too. Dad handed me a sword and then went off to act as bait so I could escape. I don't think there's any chance he could have gotten away. But I tell myself he's safe and fight on, because if I didn't, I'd fall apart. That goes for most of us, I'd bet. So what were you thinking?" Savannah asked.

"I was just being realistic. If your going to get like that about it, I won't bother pretending to be friends." Angelica replied.

"Angelica..." Savannah started to say.

"Your Chuckie's retainer, right? Then you already know what's best for your liege." Angelica said.

Savannah frowned.

"Yeah, I do. I'm going out to fight. And my "liege" is coming with me." Savannah said.

"You can't be serious!" Angelica said in shock.

"What are you saying, Savannah?" Chuckie asked.

"I know you too well by now for that act to fool me, Chuckie. So I'm calling your bluff. You want to go and fight them more then any of us, huh? So what's holding you back? Are you afraid we'll get hurt in the process?" Savannah asked.

"Not precisely... I hesitate to admit to my shameful true feelings. But as a prince, I must have my priorities in order. Were I to act out of self-interest, as before, and we all met a bloody end... I would be a disgrace to my father. To the entire Japanese royal family." Chuckie replied.

Savannah growled.

"Oh my gods, no you wouldn't!" Savannah said.

"Savannah, really now..." Chuckie started to say.

"There's no disgrace in going after what you really, truly want! What were you going to do, wait patiently for someone else to fix it for you?" Savannah asked in exasperation.

"Of all the..." Chuckie started to say.

"Nope, not arguing time now. It's fighting time. Saddle up, Chuckie. I guarantee we'll be fine. You'll have me watching your back, for one thing." Savannah ordered.

"Am I to have no say in this?" Chuckie asked

"Sure you do! If you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to fight, I'll obey you. I'm waiting." Savannah replied.

"I... I don't want to... hrmph! Very well. It's true, I want to join in the battle. I've been eager to do so this whole time. I want to live up to my father's legacy... to be as strong as he was." Chuckie said.

Savannah smiled.

"Attaboy!" Savannah said.

Angelica scowled.

Hmph. Don't run crying to me when you come back with your tail between your legs." Angelica said.

"I'm sorry, Angelica. I know you had my best interests at heart. Perhaps my eagerness to prove myself in battle makes for a poor prince. All the same... I'd be grateful if you'd fight alongside us." Chuckie said.

"I dunno. What's the point of it all?" Angelica asked.

"A fair question. Whether dead or simply missing, my father is gone. His naginata is all that remains. A pragmatist would proceed under the assumption that he will never return. But hope has its place, too. I believe our loved ones are still alive. And though this may be a delusion, if we can draw strength from it... why not? Angelica, I ask you to have the faith in your father that I have in mine." Chuckie replied.

Angelica thought about it.

"Everyone seems so sure Daddy is alive. If he is... and I could save him... I would chase Daddy anywhere... yeah, your right. I shouldn't give up the hunt while the trail's not yet cold. I'll follow your lead." Angelica said.

Chuckie smiled.

"That's all I ask." Chuckie said.

Angelica turned to Dean.

"Sorry, Dean. And, um, everyone else too. I didn't really mean any of that." Angelica said.

Dean smiled.

"Water under the bridge! We've gotta look forward, not back!" Dean said.

"Besides, we know you were hurting, too. We don't hate you for that." Darryl added.

"Yeah. Plus, your way too cute to ever stay mad at." Savannah added.

Angelica chuckled.

"Heh... thanks." Angelica said.

"Let's waste no more time, then. We will fight, we will survive, and we will get our parents back!" Chuckie said.


	10. Heirs Of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice 2

**Chapter 10: Heirs Of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice 2**

Back in the dark graveyard, George, Lil, Phil, Wally, and Nicole were facing off against Tommy, Rachel, Kiki, Susie, and Jesse, who looked like they were invisible soldiers to them.

"Relentless, aren't they? No sooner do we attempt to retreat than they give pursuit. Why on earth could they be dogging us so?" Kimi asked.

"It never ends, huh? But we can't give up yet!" George replied.

Suddenly, Tommy, Rachel, Kiki, Susie, and Jesse retreated from the scene.

"Huh? They changed their minds? Why?" George asked.

"Look past them. There's a small force approaching from the southwest. Our enemy may simply be opting to hunt easier prey." Kimi replied.

"Then those people are in danger! We gotta go after them!" George said.

Kimi shook her head.

"Not just yet." Kimi said.

"Why not?" George asked.

"I'm loath to admit it, but we could use a breather to prepare ourselves. We should still have plenty of time to join up with them afterward." Kimi replied.

"Oh... good point. If we rush in, we'd just hurt ourselves worse, huh? OK, everyone, let's hang back for now!" George ordered.

Everyone but Kimi retreated. She was about to do so, but noticed just who was in the other force.

"Wait, is that... Chuckie? Oh dear. My apologies, cousin. We'll come to your aid soon! Just try to hold out until then!" Kimi said.

She retreated from the scene. Meanwhile, over with Chuckie's group, he noticed Kimi with her group.

"Was that Kimi?" Chuckie asked.

"Kimi? She's here?" Savannah asked in surprise.

"I thought... but no. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Then again, if I saw true, we'd be best served linking up with her forces. They may be able to fill in some of the gaps for us." Chuckie replied.

* * *

Chuckie, Savannah, Angelica, Darryl, and Dean suddenly found themselves in front of a super-fortress that was surrounded by a chasm, where they were attacked by more invisible soldiers, which included Tommy and his group. They started fending them off, and as they did so, George and his group showed up. Chuckie managed to fight his way over and headed over to Kimi.

"Kimi! I thought I recognized you!" Chuckie said.

Kimi smiled.

"My dear cousin Charles! I'm glad to see you hale and hearty." Kimi said.

"Likewise. But where's Uncle Hiro?" Chuckie asked.

"Father is... er, well, you see..." Kimi started to reply.

"Mm. Say no more. What could have driven our enemy to start this war? Have you learned anything?" Chuckie asked.

"No, alas. And however far we run toward safety, they hound us every step of the way. One would almost think that capturing us was their true aim all along." Kimi replied.

"Hmmm... you may be on to something." Chuckie said.

"Did you also get the feeling that their not quite heedlessly following orders? The way they act suggests that they may have wills of their own." Kimi asked.

"Interesting. Let's see what they have to say for themselves once we defeat them. With your forces and mine combined, it should be a simple enough task!" Chuckie replied.

"Quite. I'll go and inform the others that our numbers have grown." Kimi said.

She left.

 _"So they mean to capture us, eh? Or... you don't suppose... are they as keen to speak with us as we are with them? Are we really enemies at all?"_ Chuckie wondered.


	11. Heirs Of Fate 4: Light Scatters, Part 3

**Chapter 11: Heirs Of Fate 4: Light Scatters, Part 3**

After fighting off against the invisible forces, George and his group stood separate from Abigail's forces inside the super-fortress.

"We were doing so good, but they keep coming!" Abigail said.

"We'll never get a moment's peace to speak to them at this rate. Perhaps if we..." Chuckie started to say.

Suddenly, Abigail attacked George with Flaming Erebus.

"Aaaaagh!" George cried.

"Are you in pain? Was the wound deep?" Kimi asked.

"I'll be fine. But I know her! She's been after me from the start, hasn't she? Why? Why are they all doing this?" George asked.

Abigail suddenly attacked again.

"Urk! That one almost snapped my sword in two! If this goes on any longer, Erebus is gonna break!" George said.

"What manner of demons do we face? It's time we abandoned our plans to sway them with reason. Stand back, George, and let your friends fight in your stead." Kimi ordered.

Chuckie shook his head.

"Hold." Chuckie ordered.

"Oh? Do you have a better plan?" Kimi asked.

"Maybe, George's blade there... it's Nightwing Erebus, yes?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes. Grim Razordark sparked it's transformation not long after we met. And suddenly I have an inkling of what your new plan might be." Kimi replied.

"I don't know how I didn't notice earlier. Perhaps Radiant Naginata and I can help you with your power deficit. If Nightwing Erebus is buckling under the enemy's might, let us bolster it's strength." Chuckie said. He then looked down at Radiant Naginata and ordered "Heed your master, Radiant Naginata, if you recognize me as such. Grant my request in our hour of need!".

Just like Nightwing Erebus and Grim Razordark before, Radiant Naginata started glowing purple, while Nightwing Erebus started glowing as well.

"Oh! This is the same gleam that we saw in our enemy's ranks. Which means that one among them has a sacred weapon. But how?" Chuckie asked.

"Is it working?" George asked.

"Yes, George. If your ready, I'll bestow this power upon you. Use it to reveal our enemy's true face." Chuckie replied.

"Can I do that?" George asked.

"I believe in you. With that sword in hand, anything is possible!" Chuckie replied.

There was a flash of purple before the glow around Nightwing Erebus and Radiant Naginata faded. Radiant Naginata still looked the same, but Nightwing Erebus was different. It was radiating a bluish-purple aura, and the bottom two slots of the blade were illuminated bluish-purple.

"It happened again!" George said.

"Nightwing Erebus is now Midnight Erebus. First, Grim Razordark lent you it's power... and now your sword has tapped into Radiant Naginata's might as well." Chuckie explained.

"They say Mightnight Erebus was instrumental in ending the old war. It's in your hands now, George. It falls to you to use it to end this one." Kimi added.

"You think I can? Like Mama did?" George asked.

"I have faith in you, George. Your blade won't falter twice. Have at our enemy once more!" Chuckie replied.

"Will do!" George said.

He yelled out and attacked Abigail. There was a flash of white, and when it faded, the surroundings were changed to reveal a plot of land that everyone was standing on, surrounded by chasms that went into what appeared to be empty white voids that looked similar to the sky.

"Huh?" George asked.

"Wh-What just happened?" Abigail asked.

George gasped.

"Whoa! Now that I have a good look... that girl looks just like me!" George said.

"That boy looks just like..." Abigail started to say.

"Is THIS who we've been fighting for so long?" Chuckie asked.

"What's going on here?" Tommy asked.

The surroundings suddenly changed back into the super-fortress, which included Abigail's forces looking like invisible soldiers.

"Did everyone else see that as well? For just a moment, our enemy looked... normal. They all seemed to be humans roughly our own age." Chuckie asked.

George was silent.

"Kill them." George replied.

"George?" Chuckie asked.

"They have to die." George replied.

"Gracious, George, what's gotten into you?" Kimi asked in surprise.

"My head hurt when I got a good look at them... but that doesn't matter! They attacked my home and hurt Mama. If it wasn't for them, none of this would have happened! That's why... that's why!" George replied angrily

He and Abigail suddenly transformed into dragons.

"George! What on earth?" Chuckie asked in shock.

 _"RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!"_ Abigail and George both roared.

"No! The dragonstone was supposed to keep his dragon form under control! George, listen to me! You mustn't hurt these poor people!" Kimi called out.

"Stand down, George!" Chuckie ordered.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves."_ a voice sung.

"What's that singing?" Chuckie asked.

Zack suddenly flew into the scene on top of a pegasus and flew up to Abigail and George

"Easy, now... that urge to kill isn't yours, George. Let it go and return to us." Zack said.

Both Abigail and George reverted back to their human forms.

"Ungh... huh? What happened?" George asked.

"You've both regained yourselves. Good." Zack replied.

"Who are you?" George asked.

"I'm Zack. Your still trapped in an illusion. Are these people you see your hated enemies? Do they truly deserve to die? Think carefully and you'll find you know the truth already." Zack asked.

"Hmmm... your right! I shouldn't be fighting them. Why did I ever see them as enemies? I don't get it." George replied.

"They are humans who carry divine weapons, just as we are. We have everything in common. So why..." Chuckie started to ask.

"Something tells me these are not the fiends who struck our Deeprealms. I fear we have allowed ourselves to be used as pawns in someone else's game." Kimi replied.

"Well done. Let's dispense with the illusion entirely, shall we?" Zack asked.

The surroundings changed again, revealing the same plot of land everyone had been on before. Abigail and George both turned to face each other.

"Oh! Your her!" George said.

"Oh! Your him from before! So you ARE a human. I mean, sort of." Abigail said.

Tommy frowned.

"I knew something was off about all this. But why? And where the heck are we?" Tommy asked.

"Your in The Confederacy." Zack replied.

"That's not a country I've ever heard of." Tommy said.

"Nevertheless, it's where you've been ever since you left your Deeprealms." Zack said.

"But we clearly weren't! Just a second ago, I was standing inside a Japanese castle! And there was a dragon right where that kid is standing! You guys were all there too, right? Tell me I'm not crazy!" Dil asked.

"That's not what I remember. We were at the Great Wall in America, were we not? Not any Japanese palace, and certainly not wherever this is." Chuckie replied.

"That's the illusion at work. You remain in this world while seeing visions of another. It's all part of the enemy's scheme to have you kill one another." Zack explained.

"W-Was that their aim all along?" Chuckie asked.

"It's all right now. You've escaped the trap no worse for wear. Let's find safer ground where I can explain it all to you in more detail." Zack replied.

* * *

Zack led everyone towards the bottom of a canyon, where he proceeded to explain what was going on.

"It sounds as though their web of illusions had us snared fast. Nonetheless, I apologize for attacking you so relentlessly." Chuckie said.

"Nah, we both fell for it. We're fine in my book. If I blame anyone, it's this Confederate dragon Zack's been talking about. Am I understanding you right, Zack? Is this Reptar guy the real target?" Tommy asked.

"I just went over this, Tommy. Yes. The dragon king of The Confederacy is our true enemy." Zack replied.

"But if all he wants is to wipe out the human race, why doesn't he do it himself? From the way you describe him, he could smash an entire kingdom in one blow." Savannah asked.

"The Silent Dragon is much less powerful outside of his kingdom. Without his ability to make direct assaults, he set his sights on adjacent astral planes. Or in other words, your Deeprealms. He knew the warriors would come running to protect their children. With a bit of luck, he might have gotten his chance to kill a king or two." Zack replied.

"His scheme worked, then. My father was defeated, along with many others." Chuckie said.

"Yes, but because of them, you survived. Which is why Reptar has moved onto the next phase of his plan." Zack said.

"Your talking about the illusion stuff?" Darryl asked.

"Yes. His hope was that you would kill each other and save him the effort. It used to be impossible to reach The Confederacy except through the Bottomless Canyon. But I suspect portals here can be opened on astral planes without an Astral Dragon. That must have been how he took your parents to his homeland. If we act quickly, I believe we can get them all back." Zack replied.

"I have a question. The illusion didn't fool you, right, Zack?" Angelica asked.

"Hey, yeah! Way to go! It's lucky we had someone to bail us out. Oh, but wait... how did you find out about any of this? And how did you get here?" Dean asked.

"Oh, that's simple, I... hmm. I seem to have forgotten." Zack replied.

"For real? Talk about suspicious!" Lil asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time, though, would it? After all, we lost our memories of George." Wally replied.

"It's getting to where I can't keep track of what I remember and what I forgot." Nicole said.

"If everyone else here has lost memories, some of mine must have slipped away too." Chuckie said.

"It's a side effect of the illusion taking hold, unfortunately. Little by little, Reptar meant to steal your memories, your sense of duty, everything. Eventually, your will would be his. It's a subtle form of mind control. Your safe from the effects now, but I don't know that your memories will return. Though it's possible that they may be restored if Reptar is defeated." Zack explained.

"So beating this Reptar kills three birds with one arrow. We save the world, get our parents back, and remember everything we forgot. What are we waiting for?" Dil asked.

"Well, we've gotta all introduce ourselves, for one thing!" Prudence replied.

"Who knows who knows who? / I think it's a fine notion / Who'd like to go first?" Francine asked.

"I'll go! I'm Abigail, and my papa's name is Peter. It's nice to meet everyone!" Abigail replied.

"My name is George, and my mama's name is Petra." George introduced.

"As for myself, I am Susie, daughter to Randy Carmichael." Susie introduced.

"I am Chuckie. My father is King Chaz of Japan. I'm honored to make your acquaintance." Chuckie introduced.

"King Chaz? Of Japan? I thought Hiro was king out there now." Harold asked.

"M-My father? I think that I would know if he'd been coronated." Kimi replied.

"Well, SOMEONE was, because everyone knows that Prince Chaz died in the war. Just like Princess Melinda." Harold said.

"Father and Aunt Melinda? S-Surely your mistaken." Kimi asked.

"Er, while we're on the subject, allow me to clarify one thing. Queen Elaine rules over America, yes?" Kimi asked.

"What? No. My dad, Stu, is king." Tommy replied.

"I see. And pray tell, did Prince Ben survive the war?" Kimi asked.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here!" Dil replied.

"How very peculiar. My father's account had both Prince Stu and Prince Ben passing away." Kimi said.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Dil said.

"Your not saying King Hiro killed my dad, are you?" Tommy asked.

"I could turn that question on you. Would you have me believe that the Queen of America struck down Father?" Chuckie asked.

"I hate to break up a good argument, but your both wrong." Zack replied.

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"Your assumption is that you all hail from the same world. When in fact, you all came from two contradictory worlds." Zack replied.

"Whaaaaaat?" George asked.

"Is that why there's two Erebuses?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. Two versions of such a singular blade ought to be all the proof you need. I'd have told you sooner, but I thought it might become confusing. Those of you with the little girl come from a world in which America won the war. Whereas the opposite side won for those of you allied with the little boy." Zack replied.

"Hmm." Tommy said.

"I... see." Chuckie said.

"Then... we really were enemies?" George asked.

"Well, I won't deny that your parents were at war with one another. But it's often the case that events happen differently in different worlds. The important thing is that here, you all have the same goal, so..." Zack started to reply.

"It's not so simple for me." Tommy said.

"I'm sorry?" Zack asked.

"I don't really care that things are different in this guy's world except for one thing. If Dad is dead in his world, Chuckie's naginata is probably what killed him." Tommy replied.

"What an absurd claim!" Chuckie said angrily.

Tommy smirked.

"How sure are you that it wasn't? Are you just as sure that it doesn't have ANY of our parents blood on it? Maybe even mine?" Tommy asked.

"If we're indulging baseless speculation, I could accuse you of much the same. Your precious Midnight Skadi may have run my father through. Or his retainers. Or scores of his people. You haven't any way of knowing how many or whose lives that blade has claimed!" Chuckie replied.

Dil shifted uncomfortably.

"This alternate worlds thing is more complicated then I thought. Even my bow could have done some damage for all I know." Dil said.

Kimi frowned.

"Yes, about that... it's best that you put it away for the time being. Just, er, to be on the safe side." Kimi said.

Tommy scowled.

"There's NO way I'm fighting alongside these jerks! My dad would be ashamed if any of YOU saved him!" Tommy shouted angrily.

"Likewise. I think it would be best for myself and my allies if we kept our distance from you. Our paths shall part ways here." Chuckie said angrily, though a little more calmly.

Zack just quietly watched everyone.

 _"No, this is all getting out of hand! If they can't work together, then their doing Reptar's work for him."_ Zack thought.


	12. Heirs Of Fate 5, Endless Dawn 1

**Chapter 12: Heirs Of Fate 5, Endless Dawn 1**

 _Zack: I shall tell you a story of another realm that I will never forget. With Midnight Erebus and my own powers, the spell on the children was broken. The youths were startled by the revelation that they hailed from different fates. Their true enemy stood revealed as the thief of their stolen histories. Yet those whose paths should never have crossed could find no common ground._

* * *

In a snowy wasteland, the children were making their way to Reptar's castle. As they walked, none of them were saying a word to each other.

"Um... shouldn't we say something?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah! Now that we all know each other, let's talk about something fun." George replied.

"No need for idle talk, George. All that's left is the coming battle." Chuckie said.

"But, shouldn't we pass the time while we get there?" George asked.

"Why bother? Yes, we share a destination and an ultimate goal. But beyond that, I see no reason to acknowledge them at all." Chuckie replied.

"So your just going to keep giving each other the silent treatment? That's so sad. And here I thought I made a lot of new friends." Abigail asked.

"Forget it, Abigail. It's better not to get involved with people from other worlds." Tommy replied.

Abigail groaned and turned to Zack.

"Ughhh! This is awful! Can't we do something, Zack?" Abigail asked.

Zack had his eyes closed.

"Um... Zack?" Abigail asked.

Zack opened his eyes.

"Your very different people from the ones I knew." Zack replied.

"What did you say?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, er, nothing. But yes, I agree. This is a problem. I'm sorry. I though you'd all unite as one as soon as I dispelled the illusion. Looking back, I didn't handle matters as well as I could have. I should have told you from the first that you all came from different worlds." Zack replied.

"Oh, I think this probably would have happened anyway. It's not your fault." Abigail said.

Zack smiled.

"Your a kind soul, Abigail." Zack said.

Abigail grinned.

"Awww, thanks. It's the truth, though." Abigail said.

"Yeah! If you didn't show up, we'd still be fooled into seeing fake things! Your the reason we didn't fight again, and I'm glad. Abigail hits REALLY hard." George added.

"So do you! I was shaking every time I had to fight any of you! So I was extra happy when it turned out you weren't bad guys after all. I thought it would be easy to rescue Papa and everyone if we all worked together. But that's not how it happened at all." Abigail said.

"Don't cry, Abigail." George said.

Zack sighed.

"I don't know where we go from here. Originally I was planning to take you all directly to Reptar's seat at Castle EuroReptarland. But with the tensions between you all, I'm not as sure as I was that we can win." Zack said.

"Hmmm... is there any way we can help?" George asked.

"Oh, I know! Erebus can become Shadow Erebus, right? Would that help?" Abigail asked.

"What's Shadow Erebus?" George asked.

"You don't know about it? Whenever Erebus meets another divine weapon, it transforms. Sky Erebus turns into Flaming Erebus, and THEN it's Shadow Erebus. Some people call it the Fire Emblem, I think." Abigail replied.

"Our sword can do all that?" George asked.

Zack frowned.

"How did you hear of this?" Zack asked.

"Some man told me." Abigail replied.

"Oh, him! Yeah, I met him too! But... I can't remember his name now." George said.

 _"Father, I don't understand."_ Zack thought.

"Anyway, he said we can save our loved ones with Shadow Erebus!" Abigail said.

"Huh! I bet if we had it, then everyone would start getting along!" George said.

Zack sighed.

"Shadow Erebus. Does everything come back to that sword?" Zack asked.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." a voice replied.

A brunette woman riding a horse suddenly teleported in front of everyone.

"It's you... Celeste." Zack greeted coldly.

"Leave, child. Your threats are empty. They will change nothing. I will remove you from this world before you ever lay eyes on the great King Reptar." Celeste ordered.

Tommy and Chuckie suddenly moved to guard Zack.

"Zack, is this our enemy?" Chuckie asked.

"Is she the reason we lost our parents? Then only one of us is leaving here!" Tommy asked.

The two advanced towards Celeste.

"Wait, don't! She's too strong!" Zack said.

"Oho... you think very highly of yourselves." Celeste said with a smirk.

She attacked Tommy and Chuckie with a powerful fire tome.

"GRAAAH!" Tommy cried.

"ARRRGH!" Chuckie cried in a girly tone.

"No!" Zack shouted.

Jesse, Harold, Savannah, Wally, and Nicole moved in to guard Tommy and Chuckie.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Chuckie!" Savannah cried.

"You've got some nerve hurting Tommy! If it's a fight you want, try me instead!" Jesse said.

"Back, all of you!" Zack ordered.

Celeste scowled.

"What appalling ignorance. You should have stayed in your world of illusion. Your deaths would have been far easier that way. But you insisted on facing reality, and now you shall reap your punishment!" Celeste said.

There was a flash of white, and Abigail, George, and Zack were thrown backwards.

"Urgh... what just happened?" Zack asked.

"Z-Zack! Bad news! They've all..." George started to reply.

"They've what, George? What has she done with them?" Zack asked.

"Their all gone! Wh-What now?" Abigail asked.

* * *

Back at the bottom of the canyon Zack had brought the group to, Tommy and Chuckie found themselves separated from the others.

"What overwhelming strength she had. Is everyone alright?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm fine. Anyone else?" Tommy asked.

There was no reply.

"Oh no." Chuckie said.

"Your telling me there's nobody here but us? Well, darn. This is awkward." Tommy said.

"Just what I was about to say... more or less. We must find the others before... hm? What's this?" Chuckie asked.

"Did you find something?" Tommy asked.

"I'm... I'm not sure. Come and see." Chuckie replied.

* * *

In another part of The Confederacy, Dil and Kimi found themselves separated from the others.

"Uh-oh... where'd everyone go? Guess it's just you and me here." Dil said.

"So it would appear." Kimi replied uncomfortably.

"Hey, relax. It's not like I was waiting for the chance to stab you in the back. I'm on your side! And I know your on mine when it counts. Now come on, let's go look for the others." Dil said.

"A capital idea. After you." Kimi said.

* * *

Celeste made her way over to Abigail, George, and Zack.

"You poor wretches. You'll never reach the road ahead, not even with the aid of a certain gem. Nothing you do now can help you to reach the glorious King Reptar. If you cease this fruitless struggle, I'll grant you a merciful end." Celeste said.

"I am no fool. And I will not yield to the likes of you. I will not lose another soul. And I will reclaim those you took from us!" Zack said.

"But you must know by now that there is no hope of that. No matter how much you and your false companions resist, the result is the same." Celeste said.

"Say what you will. But Abigail, George, and my friends still have time to save their loved ones. So long as they fight, I won't give in either." Zack said.

"In that case, enjoy being annihilated, over and over again. The splendid King Reptar's servants and the Confederate army will be your executioners." Arete said.

"Yes... Reptar's servants. The mere sight of your faces was enough to overwhelm us last time. But in truth, you are victims too." Zack said.

"What arrant nonsense." Celeste sneered.

She teleported away.

"Um, Zack... do you know that lady?" George asked.

"Not personally. She led an army I fought once, nothing more." Zack replied.

"But it really looked like what she said was bothering you. And she called us "false companions". What did she mean?" Abigail asked.

"That was only her trying to sow unrest. I wouldn't dwell on it. What's more important is that the Confederate army will arrive soon. If we dawdle here, we'll be easy prey. We must prepare to engage them." Zack replied.

"Yikes! Will we be okay? There's just three of us." George asked.

"No matter. We can do it. The key is to believe the others are safe, and to fight so you can be reunited." Zack replied.

"Oh, I already believed that." George said.

"Me too. I can't wait to see them again!" Abigail added.


	13. Heirs Of Fate 5, Endless Dawn 2

**Chapter 13: Heirs Of Fate 5, Endless Dawn 2**

As Abigail, George, and Zack began fighting the Confederate army, a floating island with Tommy and Chuckie appeared and molded with the snowy wasteland.

"Whoa, it actually worked! There they are!" Tommy said.

"Tommy! Chuckie! Your safe!" Zack called out.

"We stumbled over a few Dragon Veins. After some trial and error, we found ourselves here." Chuckie explained.

"I'd heard about Dragon Veins, but never saw them in action. Who knew they could move a whole island? That was really something, Chuckie." Tommy said.

"Oh, er, well... your capable of doing the same thing, you know." Chuckie said.

"No joke? You have GOT to teach me how!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Is this really the time?" Chuckie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Good point. I, uh, got a little carried away there. But yeah, let's hurry up and wade right in!" Tommy replied.

"For once, we are in agreement." Chuckie said.

* * *

As Tommy and Chuckie helped Abigail, George, and Zack, another floating island with Dil and Kimi appeared and molded with the snowy wasteland.

"Woooo! It worked! Hey, everybody! We're back!" Dil called out.

Kimi was shaking visibly.

"Dil, please... for the sake of my nerves... don't use every Dragon Vein you see! I'm feeling rather faint." Kimi said.

"But it's so exciting, how could I not? Thanks for teaching me how, Crown Princess of Japan!" Dil said.

"You mustn't call me that. My father isn't the king." Kimi said.

"S-Sorry... I was just trying to be respectful. Where I'm from, your next in line for the throne of Japan, after all." Dil said.

"Pish-tosh. Chuckie is heir to the Japanese throne, not I. In my world, you and I are equals, and I hope that you will think of me as such." Kimi said.

"Oh! So that means it's okay if we're friends?" Dil asked.

"W-Well... I don't see why not." Kimi replied.

* * *

As Dil and Kimi helped the group, Jesse and Savannah made it back.

"Yessss! We made it in time for the party! You okay there, Chuckie?" Savannah called out.

"Settle down. We can't even get to him from here. Worry a little less about your liege, and trust in him a little more." Jesse said.

"I do! Honestly, I do! But he's next in line to be king and all. If anything happened to him..." Savannah started to say.

'Believe me, I know how you feel. I've got the same problem. But your liege doesn't look like the type who'll go down without a fight." Jesse said.

"Heh, he sure isn't. That's more praise then I expected from you, though." Savannah said.

Jesse shrugged.

"Just because our bosses don't get along doesn't mean we can't." Jesse said.

"Hahaha, true enough. Your liege doesn't look half bad himself. Let's get to breaking the enemy line so we can be where we belong!" Savannah said.

Meanwhile, Wally, Nicole, and Harold also rejoined the group.

"Shield your eyes from the radiance of Wally Ramone's arrival, or be struck blind! They'll rue the day they mar my liege Kimi's perfect countenance! I grow so vexed at the thought that I fear the galactic glimmer will claim my chakras." Wally exclaimed.

"Is it me, or is this girl making even less sense then usual?" Harold asked.

"Translation: she's anxious. And so am I. Kimi was alone with an American prince! Who can say what may have happened?" Nicole asked.

"Dil would never hurt your precious princess. The very idea!" Harold replied.

"Oh, sorry. That didn't come out right! All I meant was, they make quite a pair. Team! I meant team." Nicole said.

"What in blazes..." Harold muttered.

"Translation: she's thrilled that our lieges get along so swimmingly." Wally explained.

"Oh, is that all? Sorry for jumping to conclusions there. I'm pleased to see them meeting halfway myself. Here's hoping we can do the same." Harold said.

* * *

As the group worked together, Phil and Francine finally caught up.

"Whew... it seems we've all made it to the battlefield in one piece." Francine said.

"Francine! Phil!" Zack called out.

"The others all moved to take care of enemies advancing on our flanks. Not us, though." Phil said.

"We're here to support you. Through our foe is strong / We are here to treat your wounds / Fight with confidence!" Francine added.

"No loafing on the job now, Francine." Phil said.

"Same to you, Phil!" Francine said.

* * *

As the battle went on, Zack managed to reach Celeste.

"It was good of you to come and meet your death firsthand. You've been quite the thorn in our side. You and your father both. Not to mention a pain in my skull. Every time I lay eyes on you... every time." Celeste said.

"If you don't understand why that is, then you are truly lost to me. I had hopes... daydreams... about what might happen if you could be saved. What joy we might have shared. What songs we might have sung!" Zack said.

"You flatter yourself. Why would I deign to do these things with you?" Celeste asked.

"Do you feel nothing when you look at me? At this pendant? It doesn't stir anything at all within you?" Zack asked.

"What does the great King Reptar's loyal servant care for such things? Perhaps this pain will stop when I silence you once and for all. But first, let me hear your voice. Sing once more before fading into nothing." Celeste replied.

"If I sing, it will be your funeral dirge. For I see there can be no mercy for you. Farewell, Auntie." Zack said.

He then attacked Celeste and managed to defeat her.

"Ah... finally. I remember at last." Celeste whispered upon being defeated.

She teleported behind a wall of ice on the far end of the snowy wasteland.

"Thank you, Zack. Go... there may still be time. I'm sorry, Mike... I was a poor sister to you." Celeste said weakly.

She disappeared from sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, as he fought against invisible soldiers, Tommy came across a peculiar looking invisible soldier with gray hair and glasses.

"Hmm. I thought I recognized something about you. Is that my prized sword you carry?" the man asked.

"Huh? Your saying this used to be YOUR sword?" Tommy asked.

"Indeed. Though it's been so many years that I can hardly remember it now. Yes, you make a fitting heir. I see the lust for power in your eyes that I had. The mortal struggle between you and I shall no doubt become legend!" the man replied.

"But if this sword was yours once... that would have to mean... no way!" Tommy said.

The man, who was named Lou, smirked.

"Take your best stance, for here I come!" Lou said.

He and Tommy clashed blades, and in the end, Tommy ended up defeating him.

"The blood of your parents that runs within you... it is strong indeed." Lou said.

He teleported behind the ice wall.

"Forgive me, children... for I have no regrets. I am proud... to see what became of my bloodline... my kingdom is in good hands... now, go. Let my corpse be no obstacle... on your path to triumph." Lou said.

He disappeared from sight.

* * *

The children managed to reach the ice wall and break through it, where they found a brunette woman named Rosalyn wielding a silver bow. She was taken back as she noticed Abigail.

"Peter?" Rosalyn asked.

"Do... do you mean Papa?" Abigail asked.

Rosalyn laughed.

"Hahaha... I am mistaken. That child would be much older then you are now." Rosalyn replied. She then frowned and asked "Why did they never return to my arms?".

"What happened to Papa and the others? Do you know where they are?" Abigail asked.

"No... I don't remember. Once you have your heart's desire, all that's left is to fade into emptiness. My heart aches, child. Perhaps if you came with me, the pain would stop." Rosalyn replied.

The two started fighting, with Abigail eventually defeating Rosalyn.

"Oh... what... what have I done? At least I am given these last moments... to repent of my sins." Rosalyn said upon being defeated.

The children all surrounded her.

"I am so sorry, children. I had faith...that you would defeat me... I will open the path for you. But first... you two there, who look like Peter... why, you could be twins." Rosalyn said.

"Us?" George asked.

"You know Papa?" Abigail asked.

"Would you mind... telling me your names?" Rosalyn asked.

"I'm Abigail." Abigail replied.

"And I'm George." George added.

Rosalyn smiled.

"I'm very happy... I finally met you before the end. You must press onward... and save him. Save Reptar. Be safe, children." Rosalyn said.

She disappeared from sight. Once she was gone, a path leading outwards towards a plot of unreachable land appeared.

"Here we are... at last." Zack said.

"This is the way to Reptar, right? Oh!" Abigail said.

"Abigail? Is something wrong?" Zack asked.

"I'm crying a little. Ever since those people vanished... it's really sad, and I don't know why." Abigail replied.

"Ah. It's because you know that you'll never see them again. Your paths will never again cross except in your memories." Zack said.

"Their gone... forever?" George asked.

"Yes. That's why it's so important that you remember them. It's up to you to keep the people you fought here alive in your memories." Zack replied.

"Okay. I'll remember." George said.

"Me too." Abigail said.

"I hope so." Zack said.

"Aaaabbbigggaiiil! Gggeeeorrrrge! Zzzzzaaaccccckkkk!" a voice called out.

Prudence, Angelica, Susie, Lil, Kiki, Dean, Rachel, and Darryl joined back up with the group.

"Ah! Your all here!" Zack said.

"Thank goodness your okay!" George said.

"We just had the time of our LIVES! We got to transform a million times! We probably beat up, like, a squillion soldiers! Tell them, Angelica!" Prudence said.

"Sure. The kitsune... I mean Prudence... did very well." Angelica said.

"Our Japanese allies acquitted themselves well, too. Lil in particular. Her method to thwart our foes defense by tearing off their armor was inspired! I have every intention of following her example." Susie said.

"Awww, shucks! I should be the one taking your lead! Everything you did was super great. You were the perfect warrior." Lil said.

"Don't forget about Darryl! He worked so hard to protect us all that no one got seriously hurt." Kiki said.

"But I couldn't have done it without you, Kiki. You said your medicine worked so well, I wasn't afraid to stand and fight." Darryl said.

"I must say, I'm growing attached to Dean's dragon. He's vicious and ferocious... a delicious change from American tame fauna." Rachel said.

"Thanks? Your hexes worked great, too! I've never seen anything like them in Japan. They really turned the tide!" Dean said.

Tommy smiled.

"Guess they didn't have any trouble getting along." Tommy said.

"It would seem so." Chuckie said.

Tommy frowned.

"Uh, Chuckie... I'm sorry about before. I was so hung up on our parents that I forgot you're not your dad. Even if our parents were at war, I should have set that aside. You are your own person, with your own opinions and ideas. Fighting beside you just now... I felt like you had my back." Tommy said.

"If anyone should apologize, it's me. I knew nothing of your world, or you, and yet I said such horrible things. Your technique was wonderful... as were your feelings. Will you continue to fight at my side as we forge onward?" Chuckie asked.

"You better believe I will!" Tommy replied.

"For my part, I'm sorry to have doubted your intentions, Dil. You were a boon companion during the battle. By your leave, may I count you among my friends from now on?" Kimi asked.

"Of course, Kimi!" Dil replied.

George grinned.

"You did it, Zack! This is all thanks to you!" George said.

"In what way?" Zack asked.

"Well, you broke us out of the illusion! And even when everyone was mad at each other, you still believed in us." George replied.

"When you put it that way..." Zack started to say.

"Zack? Are you okay?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I'm grateful for the time I could spend with you all, I assure you. Now then... let us proceed to Castle EuroReptarLand. Reptar is waiting." Zack replied.

Everyone crossed the path that had been made. However, Abigail stayed where she was. George went back for her.

"Abigail? Aren't you coming?" George asked.

"Yeah... in a minute. But something's bugging me. Zack's acting weird. And remember what that lady said?" Abigail asked.

"About us being fake?" George asked.

"Yeah." Abigail replied.

"Zack already explained that. She was just trying to make us confused. I trust him! So come on, let's go!" George said.

Abigail nodded.

"Yeah... okay." Abigail said.


	14. Heirs Of Fate 5, Endless Dawn 3

**Chapter 14: Heirs Of Fate 5, Endless Dawn 3**

Later, the children arrived in the throne room of Castle EuroReptarLand.

"We're here. Reptar's chamber is just ahead." Zack said.

Tommy smirked.

"You'd think we'd have met more resistance getting here, huh?" Tommy asked.

"Thankfully, we didn't. They must have exhausted their forces already." Chuckie replied.

"Or maybe we've got them on the run now that we're all together!" Dil suggested.

"Whatever the reason, it's to our advantage to arrive at the battle fresh." Kimi said.

George turned to Abigail.

"Are you ready, Abigail? With all these people together, know we can make Erebus stronger. We can turn it into the Fire Emblem!" George asked.

"Yeah, let's try!" Abigail replied.

The two looked down at their respected Erebuses.

Alright! Erebus, can you hear us?" George asked.

"We need power to defeat Reptar!" Abigail said.

Abigail held up Flaming Erebus, while George held up Midnight Erebus. The two swords started glowing purple, starting to go into the Shadow Erebus form. But it was at that point that Zack closed his eyes.

 _"You are the ocean's gray waves..."_ Zack sung.

Abigail and George were overcome with a relaxed feeling that sapped their, as well as the other children's, strength.

"Wha?" Abigail asked.

"Ungh!" George grunted.

Flaming Erebus and Midnight Erebus stopped glowing.

"My strength is fading! How?" Chuckie asked.

"What the heck! I can't even move!" Tommy replied.

"Yes... I'm sorry, but I'm holding you in place. You won't need the sword's final form. Your part in this has ended. I will go alone from here." Zack said, completely unaffected from the song.

"What are you talking about? Zack, let me go right now!" Chuckie ordered.

"Have you been a pawn of Reptar all this time?" Tommy asked angrily.

"No. I would sooner die then serve him. But... I have been less then truthful with you. I told you before that you come from two different worlds. The truth is more complicated." Zack replied.

"Out with it, then!" Kimi snapped.

"You have all come from many different worlds, not just two. One for each of you, in fact." Zack said.

"But that would mean... we are all total strangers. In which case, where are the cousins and retainers that I know?" Kimi asked.

"Nowhere, I'm afraid. This world is all that remains. This is the world I'm from." Zack replied.

"We're in your world?" Dil asked.

"Yes. For each of you, history went in one of two directions. Events favored Japan or they favored America. But the history of my world is different. A balance was struck between the two. Warriors from both kingdoms fought together, trusting in one another. But it was all for nothing. The dragon defeated them. Reptar broke the seal trapping him and snapped Shadow Erebus in two. My companions were all slaughtered. Only my father and I survived." Zack replied.

"No." Dil whispered.

"And even then... in order to save me, my father sang until he disappeared." Zack explained.

"Back up a second. Are you saying that in this world, all of us are..." Tommy started to ask.

"Yes. The friends I knew are all dead." Zack replied.

"Son of a..." Tommy muttered.

"So that's what the man meant." Abigail said.

"The Silent Dragon now rules this world, just as he planned. But that wasn't enough. He invaded another realm, and then another. Those were your realms... worlds where the Silent Dragon is still sealed. Everyone you knew there has most likely fallen prey to the Confederate army." Zack explained.

"Everyone? No." Abigail whispered.

"I was fortunate to wear this pendant. It preserved my memories and kept Reptar's control from taking hold. My plan was to lead whoever of you were lucky enough to survive to him. Until we reached here, his doorstep, when I would take the final steps alone." Zack explained.

"We won't allow it. What do you hope to accomplish alone? You'd be marching to your death!" Chuckie asked.

"No. If I can reach Reptar, I don't need Erebus or any other sacred weapon. I have my song, complete with the esoteric fourth verse." Zack replied.

"A song? What will that avail you?" Chuckie asked.

"No one has ever been able to draw on the forbidden verse's power before. But that's what will defeat Reptar. And get your loved ones back, too. I'll gladly expend my life to restore everything to the way it ought to be." Zack replied.

"Your life? Are you saying you'll die?" George asked.

"Essentially... though dying in this way would release far too much power. Instead, I would have to absorb the curse entirely. This would prevent me from death and condemn me to eternal suffering." Zack replied.

"That's horrible!" George said.

"But also necessary. I've made my peace with it. If it saves you and your home worlds, I'd be proud to give my life." Zack said.

"This is monstrous! Abominable! Surely we have another choice! We can't have all come together only for it to end like this!" Kimi said angrily.

"She's right! You won't honor you old friends by throwing away your life! And your father! He sacrificed himself so you would live!" Dil said.

"I know. But what other option is there? I knew you'd be against it. That's why I made sure you couldn't stop me. This is out last hope. I can't fail. And I certainly can't let a bunch of strangers sabotage it!" Zack snapped.

"Strangers? But I thought we were friends." George said.

"You may have thought that. I never did. To me, you were tools I used to help me make my way here. A pack of strangers who only look like the friends. I... It doesn't matter!" Zack snapped.

"Who cares if we were soldiers or friends or whatever else? We're here now! Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Tommy asked.

"There is one thing. Remember me. I will never see the restoration of the worlds. You are the only ones who can remember me as I am now. So please, remember the one called Zack whom you once met. The man who lied to you, fought briefly at your side, and departed alone. Never forget me." Zack replied.

"That is NOT what I meant, darn it! We can still..." Tommy started to say.

"Don't worry. If I do manage to defeat Reptar, you will all return home. Until then, wait outside Castle EuroReptarLand. You can use this to get there safely." Zack said.

He took out a green crystal.

"What is it?" Chuckie asked.

"It's a translocation crystal that takes the user anywhere they wish to go. It only has one use, which means you cannot come back for me. I don't mean to ever leave this place, after all. That covers everything, I think. It's time we went our separate ways." Zack replied.

"No... not yet! Not when we were just getting to know each other! This is too inexpressibly, unspeakably, incomprehensibly awful!" Wally cried.

"Set us free, you dope! Let us out of this stupid trap!" Nicole ordered.

"You don't need to do this! We can send Reptar packing together! Come to your senses, man!" Harold shouted.

"You can't seriously be okay with this! Are you kidding me?" Jesse asked.

"Darn it, Zack! There's no way I'm letting you go! You and me are gonna see this through to the end!" Savannah snapped.

"Why, Zack? Even if that's what you think of us, I still think your my friend! Just like everyone else here! Zack, please!" George pleaded.

"I'll remember this moment. Your faces, your voices... whatever existence awaits me, I'll spend it remembering you all. I'm happy to have had a few last moments to spend with you all. But it has to end sometime. Goodbye." Zack said.

"ZACK, NO!" Abigail cried.

Everyone but Zack was teleported away.


	15. Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 1

**Chapter 15: Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 1**

 _Zack: I shall tell you a story of the last of all realms. A place where I am forgotten. My father's son to the end, I marched into battle alone to sacrifice my own life. The other children could no longer reach me. They could not intervene on my behalf. The faces of my friends and allies... the last echoes of my name on their lips... the water would claim it all._

* * *

All the children found themselves on the same plot of land they had found themselves after fighting in the "super-fortress".

"This is awful! Can't we do anything? Even if we weren't his real friends, I still wanted him to make it to the end." Abigail asked.

"We've got to go after him." Tommy replied.

"What?" George asked.

"You heard me! We're going to find that castle! Don't just stand there! Get moving!" Tommy replied.

"In which direction? It was Zack who knew the lay of the land in this country." Kimi asked.

"Well, what if we split up? Each group could take a different direction. One of us would be bound to find it then." Dil replied.

"Splitting our forces in the enemy's territory isn't a sound tactical idea. Even if one squad did find the castle, it's guards would make short work of us." Chuckie said.

"What's your idea, then? Sit here and wait for Zack to die? Everyone who doesn't have a plan, shut it! I only wanna hear ideas!" Tommy said angrily.

"Um... how about memories?" George asked.

"Huh?" Abigail asked.

"One's memories can be as precious a thing as one's life. You might almost consider them interchangeable." George replied.

"I don't get it." Abigail said.

"Oh, but I do! Your quoting that man!" Wally said.

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asked.

"Back when it was just us, we met this man who said something like that. Funny, he never introduced himself, come to think of it. But what he said was, "If you ever need to weigh memories against something else asked of you. When the time comes, make sure you choose what you can't afford to lose". I think I'm remembering that right." Nicole replied.

"It sounded cuckoo then. But now I get it!" Lil said.

"So we have to pick what's more important to us? Our memories or Zack?" Phil asked.

"I think so. We can use the song and swap our memories for his life!" George replied.

"That's all very well, but how are we meant to do it from here? We still have no way back to the castle." Francine asked.

"Oops... it's too bad I didn't think of it sooner. If I had, maybe we could have stopped him!" George replied.

"It's nobody's fault, George, least of all yours. Water under the bridge now." Harold said.

Wally took out a small green crystal that was similar to the one Zack had used.

"May the light of my precious Starshine Quartz shine on poor doomed Zack." Wally suggested.

"What's with the rock?" Rachel asked, bluntly.

"Do not shame the mystic protective gem my father gave me by calling it a "rock"!" Wally replied angrily.

"Oh, you've got one of those too? There's one just like it embedded in the sword dad gave me. He told me it would come in handy one day, but I don't see how it helps us here." Savannah said.

"Oh? Then look closer. Unless I miss my guess, that's a translocation crystal." Nicole said.

"Seriously? All this time?" Savannah asked.

"Getting our hopes up again is a poor attempt at a joke, Nicole." Wally said.

"I'm not, honest! It's the same kind of crystal Zack had. A lot smaller, sure, but the same shape and color. Here, Kimi, take a look." Nicole said.

Kimi inspected the crystal.

"Why, she's right! It's a perfect match." Kimi said.

Nicole smirked.

"Heh. Trust me, when I spot something valuable, I recognize it when I see it again." Nicole said.

"Whooo! We can go back to the castle with these!" Dean said.

"Very nicely done, Wally and Savannah." Susie said.

"Hey, thank our dads. Their the ones who made sure we had these. Though that just raises the question of where THEY got the crystals." Savannah said.

"I hate to be the wet blanket on everyone's high spirits, but I doubt that these two crystals alone will suffice to transport us all." Kimi said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Savannah asked.

"For one, their much smaller then the one Zack used on us. It would follow that they contain a correspondingly low amount of power. And there are quite a lot of us to transport. I don't think they have the strength." Kimi replied.

"That's not fair." George said.

"W-Well, we're back to plan A. Let's get moving, everyone! Double time!" Tommy said.

"Stop that. It won't get us anywhere." Jesse said.

"We can't even test their strength, can we? Zack said a gem can only be used once." Chuckie asked.

"Then... let's do it. All of us." Abigail replied.

"But, Abigail, we have no way of knowing..." Chuckie started to say.

"It doesn't matter! I think we can do it if we all try." Abigail said.

"Me too. I want to think we can get there even with just these two crystals. It's a big risk, but I have big hopes!" George said.

"Are you sure about this? We'd be using up the only chance we've got." Tommy asked.

"I think we can do it. There's still time to catch up with Zack. I'm a little ashamed, but... I was a little worried he might've been a bad guy. I think that's why Erebus didn't finish transforming all the way. But now that we know the truth, I believe in him! We can do it!" Abigail replied.

"Yeah. Mama told me that if you believe in miracles, they can happen. We have to believe harder, that's all! Let's save Zack and fight Reptar together!" George added.

"There's wisdom in that. Whichever path we choose will lead nowhere if we are not committed." Kimi said.

"True. Any move we make is a gamble. We may as well wager it all on what we believe." Chuckie said.

"Better than cooling our heels here or hedging our bets with a half-baked plan!" Tommy said.

"Yeah! This is an idea I can believe in!" Dil said.

"Is this your final decision?" a voice asked.

"Who said that?" George asked.

A purple Clouded Leopard appeared.

"If you truly wish to join your friend, I can help you do it. If I amplify the power of both crystals, they can transport you all to his side. It may take the last of my power, but I'm sure I can do it. After all... it was my father who made those gems." the Clouded Leopard replied.

"Your father? Then... you must be..." George started to say.

The Clouded Leopard just stayed silent.


	16. Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 2

**Chapter 16: Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 2**

After the other children were teleported away, Zack sighed.

"I'm sorry, everyone. What I did was unforgivable. If you hate me, I'll understand." Zack said.

He started to advance further towards Reptar's chamber, but stopped as a figure concealed in a green cloak teleported before him.

"Welcome, child, to my throne." the figure greeted.

"Hello, Reptar." Zack greeted coldly.

"I've been waiting a long time. Every other version of you died before piercing the barrier. But your spirit remained true... Meiko, First Queen of The Confederacy." Reptar said.

"You are mistaken. I am not Meiko. I am Zack, descendant of Meiko. She passed away long, long ago. You yourself are scarcely the Reptar you once were. Your mad now." Zack said.

"I? Gone mad? It is humans who have taken leave of their senses. I granted them my power, my trust, and what do they grant me in return? A lifetime of scorn and derision based on a single mistake of mine. Rather then forgiveness, they offer persecution, exile... even eradication." Reptar said.

"Is that true? There wasn't a single human who trusted in you to the end?" Zack asked.

"If there was, I... don't remember. Only their hatred fills my memories. My heart was heavy enough to sink into the abyss. How could humans forget me so? I granted them their prosperity! Why must I be the one who suffers?" Reptar asked.

"That still doesn't excuse treating so many worlds as your playthings." Zack replied.

"Who decides what is wrong, impudent boy? You? Humans are chattel who forget what they owe when it suits them. Without dragons, humans would have no agency. No sentience. We gave them everything! Why must it be I who faces death, alone in exile? Why must I look upon my tormentors as they thrive? WHY?" Reptar asked angrily.

"Reptar..." Zack started to reply.

"But I have a solution, Zack. We shall build a new kingdom, you and I. As soon as we have found the ideal land for it." Reptar said.

"Why can you not build here? What is so "ideal" about this land you seek?" Zack asked.

"This world is already tainted by the humans and their dominance. I have been searching the astral plane for realms in which things did not go awry. But none of the realms are right. None of them have MY Kingdom of The Confederacy." Reptar replied.

"This was all to find your ideal kingdom from before it was destroyed? That's why you invaded so many Deeprealms all at once?" Zack asked.

"The contemptible vermin of this realm betrayed me. But among the endless possibilities across the astral plane... there must be one realm in which they did not. One realm where I was not defied, not rejected, not driven away by the sword." Reptar replied.

"Yet you found no such realm." Zack said.

"Correct. Every realm is worthless. Even if I wipe out all the vermin there, as soon as I move to the next realm, it is wrong too. I cannot find my perfect Confederacy! They are all wrong! ALL!" Reptar said.

"Of course they are. You can repeat your search a thousand times over and never find it. Your ideal kingdom of The Confederacy is no more." Zack said.

"But that can't be! If you and I, working together, can find an unspoiled realm, we can build a new kingdom where human and dragon can live in harmony!" Reptar said.

Zack shook his head.

"It's too late for that, Reptar. Your beyond redemption. Your mind has snapped already. This will be the last realm. For you... and for me." Zack said.

Reptar gasped, realizing what he was going to do.

"Zack, don't..." Reptar started to say.

"I will use the song you passed down to restore things to the way they should be. Even if death, or worse, awaits me, I will save my friends. And you." Zack said.

"You will not! You know full well that there are consequences to singing that song. It will curse you to wander in agony for all eternity, just as that man Mike does." Reptar said.

"That doesn't matter to me anymore. I am prepared to face my fate, however terrible it may be." Zack said.

"Zack, no... I'm not ready!" Reptar said.

"Enough, Zack. If it takes my life to end this travesty now, I give it freely. Let the show begin." Zack said.

He cleared his throat and attempted to start singing his song.

"ZACK, STOP!" a voice ordered.

"What?" Zack asked in confusion.

"Don't do it, Zack! You don't have to die here all alone!" the voice replied.

All the children teleported back into the area.

"You all came? But how?" Zack asked.

"Wally and Savannah had one of those little gems!" Abigail replied.

"We believed real hard that they could work on all of us! Although this woman named Siri did most of the work." George added.

 _"Siri."_ Reptar thought.

Tommy turned to Reptar.

"Are you the ringleader here? Your not laying one claw on our friend!" Tommy snapped.

"Together, Tommy!" Chuckie cried.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Tommy yelled.

He attacked Reptar with Midnight Skadi, while Chuckie attacked with Radiant Naginata. However, Reptar wasn't hurt in the slightest.

"He... he didn't even flinch! Just what is it we're facing?" Chuckie asked.

"GrrrRRRR." Reptar growled.

"Are you Reptar? Give me back my papa! Now!" Abigail ordered.

"I cannot. Peter already belongs to me." Reptar said.

"Is Mama alive?" George asked.

"What did you do to them?" Zack asked angrily.

"Nothing. Peter and Petra are the only humans I've suffered to live. They... are all I have now. It is a pity, Zack. I thought that we could come to an understanding. But I see that you have failed me, just as this realm did." Reptar replied.

He teleported away.

"Reptar! Auuuuughhhh!" Zack shouted angrily.

"Zack?" Abigail asked softly.

Zack took a deep breath.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Huh?" George asked.

"Why did you come back?! I had him! I was on the verge of defeating him! Why did you interfere?" Zack asked angrily.

"We didn't mean to. We found something we could do to help, though. So we had to come back!" George replied.

"There was one more secret you were keeping from us, wasn't there?" Chuckie asked.

"What? I don't..." Zack started to reply.

"We came to hand over our memories. That should cover the song for you, right? Then you don't have to die for it." Tommy asked.

"How did you know about that?" Zack asked.

"Someone told us. I can't remember what he looked like now, but he must have loved you a lot! He gave us that hint because he didn't want to see you die either." George replied.

"We'd like to hear it from you, though. Can you tell us the whole truth this time? Will the song work if you don't die? Do we still have time to save everything? Come on, Zackary! We have to know!" Dil asked.

"One price for the song that can defeat Reptar is the singer's life, yes. But another is an amount of human memories equal in value to that life." Zack replied.

"That's excellent news! We can still be of assistance after all." Chuckie said.

"You mustn't! You've already lost your memories of your home realms. The only ones left to give are what you've made since coming here. Are you really willing to forget your time fighting here alongside everyone?" Zack asked.

"If it will save the life of a friend, I won't hesitate for a moment." Kimi replied.

"A friend? But I told you that I'm not the Zackary you knew in your realms. There's no saving them. You can walk away now with no need for regret. That way you can return to your own realms without any need for sacrifice!" Zack said.

"No sacrifice? We'd be giving up you!" Dil said.

"Surely your memories are more important then the life of a stranger." Zack said.

"That's crazy talk!" Tommy said.

"If you think that, then you gravely underestimate the value of your memories! I know how important your memories are to you. It was lonely growing up in the Deeprealms, never able to venture out on your own. I suspect you didn't have many friends. I know I didn't. Everything seemed fresh and new when I finally left. You... or people just like you... became my first true friends. I had finally found my purpose. We were comrades in arms. I have many precious memories of them." Zack said.

"Yeah... sounds like you had it rough." Tommy said uncomfortably.

"Having to forget any of that would be death. Maybe that makes me selfish. But my friends only live on in those memories. Their worth saving to me. That's why it seemed a fair trade if I was the song's only victim. I never intended to ask you to give up your memories. What about all your loved ones you'd never want to forget, after all?" Zack asked.

"Oh." George replied.

"Don't you see? You all come from different realms. Which means that after this, you'll never see each other again. All you will have of the friends who stood beside you here are your memories. You would discard these memories so easily? Throw that all away? It would be as if everyone here was dead to one another. A fate far worse than if I were the only one to die." Zack said.

"That's not true! If our memories are of you sacrificing yourself, I don't wanna keep them anyway!" Abigail said.

"It's a fair price, Zack. Yes, we may lose our memories of our time here and the moments we've shared. But it will be worth it if you... not the Shigure we knew, but you... get to live." Chuckie added.

"Yeah. We're all in this together. Nobody has to take all the burden and die alone." Savannah said.

"Are... are you all as one on this? There will be no taking back this decision, I remind you." Zack asked.

"That's fine. We're sure." Jesse replied.

"When the battle is over, you will remember nothing of what took place here. It would be as though it never happened. Knowing that, do you still want to do this?" Zack asked.

"Even with that knowledge, our hearts are not swayed." Wally replied.

"We'll see this through together. Who's to say it's the last time we'll see of each other? So long as you survive, there's always a chance." Harold added.

"Your one of my dearest friends, Zack. Of course I want to help you. If I forget you, that's just a chance for us to become friends again!" Susie added.

"As for me, I've made up my mind, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Darryl added.

"Don't make me gag you to stop your song until you agree! I'll do it!" Nicole added.

Zack sighed.

"Your incorrigible, all of you. If you had been any less persistent, I could have died remembering you." Zack said.

"Stop saying that." George said.

"Sorry, Zack! I know you were excited to die, but too bad!" Abigail said.

"Not so bad as all that, I suppose. If my plan had to have a flaw, I'm glad it was that my friends were too kind. Very well, then. Please give me your memories when the time comes." Zack said.

"Their all yours!" Abigail said.

"Thank you. Let's not tarry any longer. Reptar is very close by. You will see him as he truly is... and you may see your loved ones as well. Are you prepared for that?" Zack asked.

"I'm ready." George replied.


	17. Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 3

**Chapter 17: Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 3**

The children all made their way onto a large plain in a void that looked like it was in space. In the void, there were also holes of light and dark green spheres that had many dark red eyes in them.

"I have returned, Reptar. And I have brought steadfast allies. This time, we shall put a stop to your madness!" Zack called out.

He and the others all looked out to see not the cloaked figure from before, but a big monstrous green dragon floating in the void while looking down at the plain, with both of his claws holding onto the edges.

"What is that?" Abigail asked in shock.

"It is Reptar in his true vile form. But look beyond him. Each of those lights is a Deeprealm on the astral plane. Those are your home realms." Zack replied.

George pointed to the spheres.

"Then those other things... are those all the Reptars from our worlds?" George asked.

"Yes." Zack replied.

"You will regret coming here." Reptar said.

More invisible soldiers teleported onto the plain. But there was something different about them.

"Are these his forces?" Tommy asked.

He noticed something about one of the invisible soldiers.

"Hey! That's my..." Tommy started to say.

Kimi noticed the same thing with another invisible soldier.

"Father... FATHER! NO!" Kimi cried.

"Dad? S-Stop kidding around." Dil said upon looking at another invisible soldier.

"What cruelty is this?" Chuckie asked upon looking at yet another invisible soldier.

"Calm down, please! We can still save them! With my power... our power, rather... we can break the curse that controls them! Stand strong and fight on! If we fall here, then it was all for nothing!" Zack replied.

Abigail turned to George.

"Are you ready, George? Let's try to get Erebus to it's final form! I know we can do it this time!" Abigail asked.

"Got it! Here goes!" George replied.

The two held up Flaming Erebus and Midnight Erebus, which started glowing purple again.

"Listen to us, both Erebuses." George ordered.

"Wow... can you feel that? Everyone's power all flowing together?" Abigail asked.

"We won't give up! Not ever! With these swords, we'll take back our worlds, and our families too!" George cried.

There was a flash of purple, and when it faded, Flaming Erebus and Midnight Erebus were both in the Shadow Erebus form.

"The Shadow Erebuses! The Fire Emblems!" Abigail said.

Zack frowned.

"The hope of our dead world... it couldn't save us then." Zack said.

"Don't worry, Zack. That won't happen again!" George said.

"Hmm?" Zack asked.

"It won't break this time. These might not be the same Erebuses you needed most before, but we can at least promise we won't let things turn out that way twice. He's not going to break our swords!" George replied.

"I believe you, George." Zack said.

"You can't say we're not your real friends now, huh? Maybe we weren't supposed to met, but we did, and now we're buddies." Abigail asked.

"I agree. You know, don't you, Abigail? Erebus could never be completed if we didn't all have faith in each other. Let us fight together once more... this time, as stalwart friends." Zack replied. He then got a serious look and said "I'll begin the song now. I ask that you all watch over me until the end.".

 _"Of course, Zack. I will always be a your side."_ a voice said.

Zack was surprised, but then calmed down.

"Father, we will always be together, won't we? Give me strength for this, please." Zack said.

He then begun the song.


	18. Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 4

**Chapter 18: Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 4**

The children started fighting against the invisible soldiers (who kept on getting replenished with reinforcements that kept coming). As Darryl fought, he came across his father, Dempsey.

"Eek! F-Father?" Darryl asked.

Dempsey said nothing.

"Father... what happened to you? Did they really defeat you? Oh no... this is all because you tried to keep me safe. I'm sorry, father. It must have hurt... you must have been scared... but you'd never admit that would you? You'd claim your fine no matter what. Your kinder and stronger then anyone else I know." Darryl said.

Dempsey said nothing.

"That's why I'm not afraid. No matter what's happened, your still you. I'll take over protecting everyone for you. This will all be over soon. The pain, the fear... our fight right now. I'll forget it all. Which is a little sad. But when I see you again, we'll be together for good. As a real family. I want you to know... I have no stronger charm then you, father." Darryl said.

He then attacked and defeated Dempsey, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelica came across her father, Drew.

"Daddy! Oh, dear daddy, I finally found you! I've been looking EVERYWHERE!" Angelica said.

Drew said nothing.

"Um, daddy... your not dead, are you? You didn't leave me behind, right? L-Look... I found a bunch of pretty dust bunnies on my way here. Just for you! See, daddy?" Angelica asked.

Drew said nothing.

"What's wrong with your scent? Your supposed to smell all gentle and warm. I'm sorry... I was bad. I thought you died. I gave up on you. This is what I get, right? I always knew one day I'd say goodbye to you and never say hello again. One day, you'd go somewhere far away. But I didn't want it to be NOW! I wanted more time with you! I thought maybe... I could live with you forever. Daddy, come back. Don't stay so cold. Don't make me cry. Come back to me!" Angelica said.

She then attacked and defeated Drew, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susie came across her father, Randy.

"Father? You there! Wait! Can it really be you, father?" Susie asked.

Randy said nothing.

"I knew it... whatever form you take, I would never mistake the sight of you. But I thought I'd seen the last of you after... oh, yes! Why wouldn't you let me fight alongside you, then? Why did you insist on protecting me? I would have stood with you to the end!" Susie asked.

Randy said nothing.

"I'm sorry... you gave your life to protect me, and all I do is complain. All the same, there was no perfection in what you did. The father I know is strong enough to protect both himself and me at once. Such a man would never die in this miserable place. I'll save you from this fate if you'll only take my hand. I won't let you out of my sight until we've brought you back to yourself. This time, I'll protect you!" Susie said.

She then attacked and defeated Randy, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel came across her mother, Meagan.

"You there... show your face. Allow me to confirm one of my suspicions." Rachel ordered.

Meagan said nothing.

"Hmph... I thought as much. Turning my own mother against me... is there nothing this dragon won't stoop to? If he were a doll, or a clone, I would put him to the flame without a thought. But my own true flesh and blood? Of all the low-down underhanded tricks... fate is cruel indeed." Rachel muttered.

Meagan said nothing.

"Now that you stand before me again, I don't know what to say. It's pointless to apologize or thank you when you haven't ears to hear me. But words have power. None know that so well as I... and so I promise you this. By my words, I will release you and this world from its curse. Mother, I WILL free you, whatever the cost." Rachel said.

She then attacked and defeated Meagan, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Prudence came across her father, Tarthon.

"It's daddy! He's here! You can't fool me, daddy! The nose knows! Uh, doesn't it?" Prudence asked.

Tarthon said nothing.

"Your so silly, daddy! You thought you could hide, but I always find you! Here you go. I got your scarf back. It's a little torn up, but I kept it for you! But I guess you probably don't want this ratty old thing, huh? Is that why your giving me the silent treatment? Throw me a bone, daddy! I'll stitch it up real quick, and we can play together like we used to! Okay?" Prudence asked.

Tarthon said nothing.

"Hmph. If your going to be like THAT, I'm not giving you the scarf back. I almost thought it might bring you back to me, but I'm not that naive... I haven't seen you in too long, daddy. I wanna rassle like the old days. The deal is, if I win, you have to go back to normal. Don't worry if I mess up your face, though. I'll forget about it anyway. Then I'll hold you tight, like I always do when I haven't seen you in forever! 'Kay? 'Kay! Let's go!" Prudence said.

She then attacked and defeated Tarthon, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lil came across her father, Howard.

"Rocky? Whoa, there! What's wrong? Why did you rear up all of a sudden? Did you see somebody?" Lil asked.

She then gasped as she noticed Howard, who said nothing.

"Daddy... I never thought I'd see you again. Especially not looking like this. Our days practicing together seem so far away now. Remember how frustrated you got with Rocky? Haha, he always was a handful. But he's a good boy deep down. He behaved himself this whole trip! He's been obeying me and really pulling his weight during our fights. He wants to save you just as much as I do! So come back, daddy! Let's go home together and train like we used to!" Lil said.

Howard said nothing. Rocky neighed.

"Rocky... I'm sorry. I'm falling apart a little, but I'm okay. I'll keep fighting for your sake until I can't anymore. It's time for me to show you how good I've gotten with Rocky, daddy. En garde!" Lil said.

She then attacked and defeated Howard, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dil came across his father, Ben.

"Dad! Is that really you?" Dil asked.

Ben said nothing.

"This is great! I thought I'd never see you again! Guess what? I made a bunch of new friends, AND I figured out how to use Blazing Yumi! I was pretty excited to show you what I've learned and see what you think. I'm not expecting you to gush. I know your not great at expressing yourself, but I love you, dad. If I can make you crack a smile, that'll be plenty. Uh... this is getting awkward, Dad. Are you ever going to say something?" Dil asked.

Ben said nothing.

"Dad... I get it. It'll be alright. I'll get you back to the way you were before. Just make sure that when I jump into your arms with joy, you catch me, okay?" Dil asked.

He then attacked and defeated Ben, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harold came across his father, Pat.

"Am I seeing things, or..." Harold started to ask.

Pat said nothing.

"Father... so they did get you back there in the Deeprealm. That must have been humiliating for a man who hates to lose so much. Sorry... it's my fault, I guess. You can blame me if you want to. I don't mind because I'm fixing to fix it, along with my friends here. Before long, I won't recollect what I did here, mind you. But you might. So next time we meet, give me a pat on the head and tell me I did good. I promise I won't recoil in disgust the way I usually do." Harold said.

Pat said nothing.

"Here goes nothing. It's been a while since we sparred, hasn't it? I don't recall ever winning, but I've come a long way during this nonsense. My sword won't falter no matter who I'm fighting! Prepare for battle!" Harold said.

He then attacked and defeated Pat, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimi came across her father, Hiro.

"That is you, father, and not your shade?" Kimi asked.

Hiro said nothing.

"I'm so sorry, father. You wouldn't be in this state if you hadn't fought valiantly for me. I've taken up Grim Razordark, which you dropped in my Deeprealm, by the way. Yet when all this is over, I will forget all that I've done here, including that. This may be your only chance to see me wield it properly. Ironic, no? So look closely, please. And if at all possible, remember me this way." Kimi said.

Hiro said nothing.

"God... if my prayers reach your ears, then please keep my father safe. Let me use this divine shield to protect him until the day I truly inherit it. Enough of my prattle, though, hmm? I will have my father back and return to him the sacred shield that is rightly his. When that time comes, I pray he will hug me gently and tell me I did well. I have faith that it reaches you, father." Kimi said.

She then attacked and defeated Hiro, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nicole came across her father, Twan.

"Well, this is unpleasant. I doubt I'll be able to scrub THIS from my memory. I'd hoped not to run into you at all, father." Nicole said.

Twan said nothing.

"Ugh, what a boring expression. I had hoped for a hint of defeat in your face to make it more interesting. But this... this does nothing for me. I don't care to look at you anymore. Come to that... I hate you, father. Why did you leave me behind? If you came to protect me, you should have done a proper job of it! Aren't you going to bother defending yourself? I'm talking to you!" Nicole asked angrily.

Twan said nothing.

"Father... oh, forget it. I don't owe you anything but an arrow into your hide. I'm not letting you off this time. It's time for you to take your own medicine. And then I'll drag you back home kicking and screaming if I have to." Nicole said.

She then attacked and defeated Twan, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Francine came across her mother, Philece.

"Filial duty / One of life's highest virtues / Where did I go wrong? I've been thinking on that subject a lot. I wanted to be a loving daughter. Alas..." Francine said.

Philece said nothing.

"Your soul slumbered before ever I had the chance. Death is inevitable, of course. If you had died, I would feel no sorrow. But this... the astral plane's light / Far off, it flickers and dims / Am I still myself?" Francine asked.

Philece said nothing.

"Rest well, mother. As luck would have it, your soul has yet to pass on. Sleepers need only be awoken. As you have done for me so often, I now have the honor of doing for you. I am no longer a lackadaisical maiden. I can hold my own in combat now. This may turn violent, so I ask that you don't call wrath down on me. I will greet your slumbering spirit with a hearty wakeful slap!" Francine said.

She then attacked and defeated Philece, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wally came across her father, Jess.

"I had a premonition of this meeting when I first set foot here. It would seem that my precognitive skills have not failed me." Wally said.

Jess said nothing.

"You told me once that heroes don't die, but I know that for the lie it is. A hero only becomes a hero after passing on. They only attain their full heroic stature after becoming a legend. I sincerely apologize, but I must inform you that you cannot become a hero yet. I won't let that beautiful lie be the last thing you ever say to me. We must clash now. It pains me to do so, and yet I must." Wally said.

Jess said nothing. Wally took a deep breath.

"Alright. Hark, O shade! Wally Ramone releases you from the chains of the abyss! My numinous spirit quivers eagerly to meet my father in single combat... by the name and magicks given to me, I cast out the darkness from this place! I cast out evil from you, father!" Wally said.

She then attacked and defeated Jess, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy came across his father, Stu.

"Dad! Hey, Dad! You look... weird. Don't you recognize me? It's Tommy! You know, your son? Wake up, dad! Say something!" Tommy said.

Stu said nothing.

"Ughhh... you've got to be kidding me! I finally get the chance to bust out Midnight Skadi, and now I don't even want to! This is your sword, right? Shouldn't you be yelling at me to give it back? Aren't you gonna say I'm not ready yet? That I'm still too inexperienced! Come on, get mad like you always do!" Tommy said.

Stu said nothing.

"Darn it all! You know I've gotta cut you down now, right? But I'm doing it to save you. I want to hear you laugh again. I want you to mess up my hair, like you did whenever I scored a hit on you. And yeah, it'd be nice even to hear you shout at me again! Your not allowed to die until I've proven myself once and for all!" Tommy said.

He then attacked and defeated Stu, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuckie came across his father, Chaz.

"My apologies, father. I would rather it not have to come to blows with you. But here we are. And you taught me that a prince never flees from hardship. Since coming to this land, I've been anxious over my untrained sword arm. I had my doubts that I could live up to everyone's expectations. Not just my newfound friends, but yours as well. But I have barreled through that anxiety. I can hold my head high and carry this divine weapon with pride. I shall demonstrate to you what I mean." Chuckie said.

Chaz said nothing.

"I will soon forget all that happened in this realm. But there may be a place in your heart where you remember these events. If you do, then please clasp your hand on my shoulder when we reunite. The shoulder that has wielded Radiant Naginata in your stead. And tell me that everything you remember here was real. Until then... forgive me, father. I must wield your divine weapon against you!" Chuckie said.

He then attacked and defeated Chaz, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimi came across her mother, Wanda.

"Mother! Thank goodness I found you. Are you hurt? Do you need any salve? I brewed a batch just for you." Kiki asked.

Wanda said nothing.

"Mother... oh, I see. My mother is too far away for my voice to reach her anymore. Mother... my home was destroyed. But that might be a good thing! I couldn't go back with you in such trouble. How could I live with myself? It would be too sad to sit in your chair and stare at the front door waiting." Kiki said.

Wanda said nothing.

"I'll never give up, mother. I don't need my salves and herbs to save you. Sorry, but this might sting a bit." Kiki said.

She then attacked and defeated Wanda, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jesse came across his father, Dana.

"That is you, right, dad? Because if it is, wow, have you ever lost your touch for staying concealed. If you don't shape up, you'll disgrace the Dana name." Jesse said.

Dana said nothing.

"Listen, I want to thank you for what you did. You came to save me, right? If this is what it cost you, then I couldn't ask for a nobler father. You know how I hate responsibility, but all this has kinda convinced me... I'm going to follow your example and become the sixth Dana. Not that you can hear me, I'm pretty sure. Heck, I'll probably forget about saying it soon anyway. But I had to get it off my chest before we got to it. I mean, if I didn't say it, then it REALLY never happened, right? Yeah... that wouldn't sit right with me." Jesse said.

Dana said nothing.

"Glad you agree. Wanna get the big Fifth vs. Sixth showdown started? Bring it, dad." Jesse said.

He then attacked and defeated Dana, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil came across his mother, Betty.

"It's been a while, mother. I thought you might have thoughtlessly died on me. Not going to take the bait? Nothing ever stopped you before. It's very unlike you to stay silent when provoked like that." Phil said.

Betty said nothing.

"I always hated you getting the better of me more than anyone. But there's not much I can do about that now, the way you are. Why didn't either of us see what was important at the time? All we did whenever you'd visit is argue and squabble. It's not as if I didn't know there'd be a time you couldn't visit anymore. Even so, I'd think to myself "It's fine. Mother's too bloody-minded to die". Don't I feel foolish now. I had my head buried so deeply in the sand... you knew it, didn't you, mother?" Phil asked.

Betty said nothing.

"Mmm. Well, it's not over yet. We can change things back. There's still time for us. Or so I believe. You see, I can be just as stubborn as you." Phil said.

He then attacked and defeated Betty, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Savannah came across her father, Bop.

"Dad? Why do you look like that? Oh no... I guess this means you really did get defeated back there." Savannah said.

Bop said nothing.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you behind! But then... if you hadn't protected me, I'd never have made these new friends. That's what you wanted for me, right? To see the world... to meet new people. Though I'll be forgetting this soon, so I won't get to tell you all about them. Even so, though... thanks for giving me this chance, dad. I wouldn't take back anything you did. None of it was a mistake in my book. And no matter what you do or who's got control of you, I love you anyway." Savannah said.

Bop said nothing.

"Seems pointless to cry, right? You'd want me to smile instead. It won't be like this he next time I see you. We'll smile wide at each other, and you can welcome me home for keeps." Savannah said.

She then attacked and defeated Bop, who still said nothing after getting defeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean came across his father, James.

"Scar Snout, what do you keep looking at? It's just... oh! That's... oh my gosh!" Dean said, after noticing James.

James said nothing.

"Wait... pop, no! Why are you on their side? Your supposed to be a hero! I can't believe you let them take you down!" Dean said.

James said nothing.

"I'm sorry, pop. This is my fault. You lost because you didn't have a sidekick! But I'm through crying. It's time for ACTION! Oh, but thanks, though. For letting me and Scar Snout get away back home. Maybe it's silly to think it's not too late to make up for letting you down. But if you can't be a hero anymore, I'm gonna step up and do it for you! We've all been through so much just to get this far. I can do a little more! Come on, Scar Snout! You and me together are gonna save pop!" Dean said.

He then attacked and defeated James, who still said nothing after getting defeated.


	19. Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 5

**Chapter 19: Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 5**

Each of the children managed to survive as they made their way to Reptar. And unlike what happened before in Zack's world, the children succeeded in fighting Reptar, with the help of the Shadow Erebuses. After being defeated, Reptar reverted back to his cloaked human form, with an aura of dark purple he had before now gone.

"Thank you... for waking me. I was having a long dream. It was about a kingdom where humans and dragons... they lived in peace. But at some point... my befogged mind turned that dream into a nightmare. Your song... that voice still echoes in my mind. It saved me... it woke me." Reptar said.

Zack remained silent. Reptar turned to Wally and Savannah.

"And you two." Reptar said.

"Hmmm?" Wally asked.

"Y-You mean us?" Savannah asked.

"My apologies... it seems that you two kept the promise you made to me then. I always... believed that you would." Reptar replied.

 _"What is he talking about?"_ Savannah wondered.

"Did we make a promise?" Wally asked.

"Yes. A promise that spanned vast reams of time and space... fulfilled by the power inside those crystals of yours." Reptar replied.

"H-Hey! Is Mama alright?" George asked.

"What about my papa?" Abigail asked.

"No harm has come to them. The world will return... to what it was. Your father... your mother... and all of your friends... you will find them at the end of the path that was meant to be. The one where I no longer exist." Reptar replied.

"And you?" Zack asked.

"I? I will finally rest... among the brightly shining stars. I have lose the resentment that kept me chained. I've never felt such joy." Reptar replied.

Zack remained silent.

"Father?" a voice asked.

"Siri?" Reptar asked.

Siri appeared.

"Let me be your guide on your way. We'll find the star that shines brightest and go there... together." Siri replied.

"I see... You have been waiting for me, haven't you? For a long, long time." Reptar asked.

Siri nodded.

"Thank you, Siri." Reptar said.

"Reptar... what of us?" Zack asked.

"I believe... that this dawn will never end. Children of man... live your lives...and be careful not to lose your way. I implore you to forget me... and all that happened here." Reptar replied.

He then disappeared in a flash of blue water. Once he was gone, Zack sighed.

"Let's go. Soon things will be as they were before. But there's still one thing left for me to do. Follow me, please." Zack said.

* * *

Zack led the other children over to a spring back in The Confederacy.

"Such a pretty spring. What do you need to do here, Zack?" George asked.

"I must throw this pendant into the spring's waters." Zack replied.

"What? Isn't that pendant really important to you?" George asked.

"Yes. But it has no more part to play in this world. Father told me that when all was said and done, I must dispose of it. So that the pendant may never find it's way into anyone else's hands." Zack replied.

"Oh." George said.

"Thank you. I could not have kept this promise if I'd thrown my life away. It's because of all of you that I can bear witness to this peace. You can't imagine how grateful I truly am to you. All of you. Now, with Reptar gone, the power of our song will transform the world. Once your back to your home realms, your memories should return in time." Zack said.

"My heart's pounding to think of it. You think it'll be confusing for us?" Abigail asked.

"Oh, I think not. Most likely, you'll return moments after being separated from your parents." Zack replied.

"I'm satisfied with that. All really will be as it was. Apart from Reptar's absence and the removal of our memories." Chuckie said.

"I believe so, yes." Zack said.

"It's so weird to think I probably won't see any of you again." Tommy said.

"It's to be expected. None of us exist in the others' home realms, after all. Perhaps if our kingdoms had been allies rather then enemies, but..." Chuckie started to say.

"Oh yeah. There won't be a Chuckie at all in my world, huh?" Tommy asked.

"But just because we won't remember this doesn't mean it didn't happen. It's still a fact that we were here together. That we fought side by side. I hope that somewhere, deep down, I'll remember allying with the Americans." Chuckie replied.

"Yeah, same here. We got off to a rough start, Chuckie, but it's been fun. I hope we meet again someday... somewhere... somehow." Tommy said.

"When it all started, I was so scared and lonely that I couldn't stop crying. But then people started helping me, and I managed to grow up a little. Even though it hurt sometimes, I had so much fun with you all. Really!" Abigail said.

"Even if we go back to our own worlds, I'll never for... well, that's not true, huh? I'm definitely going to forget." George said.

"We can't so much as hope to meet again, can we? How tragic." Kimi asked.

"Do we know we'll ALL forget? I mean, if even just one of us remembers... what should they say to clue the rest of us in?" Dil asked.

"That's a pleasant thought, but I doubt..." Kimi started to reply.

"Don't discount it so soon. Belief has power, you know." Chuckie said.

"It sounds unbelievable, but sometimes that's what you gotta believe! Wow, listen to me. I'd never be talking like this if not for Abigail and George." Tommy said.

"Huh?" George asked.

"It's our fault?" Abigail asked.

"You two are too adorable. But in all seriousness, it would be nice to have a pass phrase, one we could recognize straightaway." Kimi replied.

"A splendid idea! It ought to be bold! Distinct! Stylish! Mysterious! May I suggest "O Glorious Wind" or "Streams of Holy Radiance"!" Wally said.

"If a stranger came up and said wither of these to me, I'd run away screaming." Nicole said.

"Ah, a fair point. The recipient may not remember the bearer of good news." Wally said.

"Any better ideas? We need something that works both ways. It shouldn't sound suspicious if you don't remember, but is clear if you do." Savannah asked.

"Oh, I know! How about "It's good to meet you."?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah! That works!" George replied.

"Uh... it's true that's not suspicious, but it's not exactly uncommon either." Jesse said.

"How would the other person know if it was actually our first meeting?" Harold asked.

"Personally, I think it's perfect." Zack replied.

"Yay!" Abigail said.

"It's good to meet you." Our promise to each other will be to acknowledge this greeting with a smile. Can we agree on that?" Zack asked.

"It's a deal!" Abigail replied.

"No matter what world it is, we'll just say "It's good to meet you" and bam! Instant friends, every time!" George said.

"Exactly." Zack said. He then got serious and said "It's time, everyone. Make ready to return to your original realms.".

"Bye, everyone! Thanks for the best playtime ever! I'll miss you so much, I almost don't wanna go home." Prudence said.

"Precious memories / I fear that they will soon fade / As if they were dreams... I don't want to wake up from this. From all of you." Francine said.

"You know, your right. This does feel like it was all a dream now." Dil said.

"Even if it is, and your not my Dil, I'd swear my loyalty to you anyway." Harold said.

"Aw, Harold! Your too nice!" Dil said.

"To think we started out limping along, not even knowing who our enemy was." Phil said.

"It turned out pretty okay, huh? Look at all the great people I met!" Lil said.

"It was by fate's divine hand that the stars preordained our meeting. Our parting was equally inevitable, of course. And yet, I feel such sorrow." Wally said.

"I know what you mean. It's even worse that we can't keep our memories." Nicole said.

"It may seem regrettable, but we knew this would happen. We chose this price over the unthinkable alternative. I, for one, regret none of it." Kimi said.

"I'm with you. We won, we saved the world... not bad for a day's work." Tommy said.

Jesse sighed.

"Can't wait for you to forget all this and be as reckless as ever. Good thing you'll have the me from your world looking out for you." Jesse said.

"With any luck, he'll have less of a mouth on him then you!" Tommy said.

"How did I get stuck with this guy as my liege? What did I do?" Jesse asked.

"Come now, you two. Don't make me end today by separating you again. I wish there were some way I could will myself to remember what happened." Susie replied.

"There is such a thing as being cursed to remember. It's a favorite of mine. But something tells me it's better not to intervene in this case." Rachel said.

"Yep. Time heals all wounds better then any medicine can. But until some time passes, I'm going to miss you all so much!" Kiki said.

"D-Don't cry, Kiki! I can't stand to see a friend in tears!" Darryl said.

Dean sniffled.

"Even if we never meet again, take care, everyone! We won't feel this lonely for long. So excuse me while I cry now!" Dean said.

"Hmph. I didn't want to cry, either, but here we are. I guess I never thought I'd miss any of you this much." Angelica said.

"Aww, Angelica! Turn that frown upside-down! I want to see your adorable smile, not your quavering lower lip." Savannah said.

"Savannah is right. If we must part ways, let our smiles be the last thing we see." Chuckie said.

"You heard the man! Happy faces or bust, everyone!" Savannah ordered.

Abigail and George turned to each other.

"Bye, Abigail." George said.

"You too, George. I hope to see you again sometime." Abigail said.

Zack took off his pendant.

"A light has broken through the clouds. It's a very welcome sight. It's been some time since the last true dawn I saw in this world. When I plunge this pendant into the spring, you will return to your realms. All memories of your time here will dissolve like foam on the water." Zack said.

"Okay. I'm ready." George said.

"Bye, Zack! We'll miss you!" Abigail said.

"Farewell, Abigail. Farewell, everyone. I owe you all. I love you all. I'll never forget... I'll always remember you, my friends." Zack said.

He then tossed the pendant into the water.


	20. Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 6

**Chapter 20: Heirs Of Fate 6: Lost In The Waves 6**

Abigail and George were both sitting together in a grassy plain, underneath a tree.

"It's good to meet you, Abigail and George." Zack said.

Abigail and George turned around and smiled.


End file.
